Lola
by KenzieKAT
Summary: Jared's little sisters, Lola and Abby have to move to La Push with Jared. How will he take them being imprinted on?
1. New Girl

_**PAUL**_

I was walking along the cliff's edge and sighed. It was so beautiful here when the sun was just setting. I smelt someone come up behind me, and turned around. Embry came out of the trees looking kinda sad.

"What's wrong, kid?" I asked, and he sighed.

"New girl. I tried to imprint, and it didn't work." He said. "I was desperate enough to meet her four year old sister."

"Really? And how old is she?" I asked, not hearing about the four year old.

"17." Embry said, looking at the sunset.

"Alright, I see you need to be alone." I said, walking off.

"Down the road, take a right. First house on the left." He yelled after me already knowing what I was doing.

I turned around, and he was sitting there on a rock. Looking out to the sea. Poor guy. I could tell he was worried that he'd never imprint. It's really sad, honestly. He really wants a girl, but he won't date anyone unless it's his imprint and she wants it. He doesn't want another Leah.

I rounded the corner and stopped short when I saw her. She was bending over, and trying to pick up a suit case. She tugged on it again, and gave up. I ran over to her on instinct. "Need help?" I asked, when she went to grab it again.

"Um, yeah… It doesn't want to move." She said, motioning to the case. "Duh. Wouldn't it be inside already…" she whispered to herself.

I smiled. "I got it." I said, shooing her hands away, and grabbing it with no problem. She looked up at me, and like before the world stopped, and it was just me and her. No one else but us. "So, do you live here alone?" I asked, breaking the gaze, and she bent to get another case.

"No, I'm moving in with my older brother, and little sister." She said, leading me to the house.

"Hey, one of my friends liv-" I just imprinted on Jared's little sister.

"Jared? You know him?" She asked, looking up at me.

I nodded, and continued to walk. She opened the door. "Jared! One of your friends are here!" She yelled. Dang, for a little girl, she's got a big voice.

"Paul? What are you-" He stopped when he saw me with her stuff in my hands. "You. Didn't."

I smiled a little bit, and carried on with what I was doing. "Which room is yours?" I asked, headed up the stairs.

"No, you can just leave her stuff here. I'll get it." Jared growled from behind me. I rolled my eyes and turned to look at him.

"Seriously? You won't even let me help her?" I challenged. He growled, but still left us alone.

"What the heck was that about?" She asked, pulling her stuff behind me.

"Room?" I asked again, avoiding her question.

She bit her lip. "Second on the left," She said, and I quickly (for a human) walked up the stairs and stopped in front of the said door. She opened it, and pulled her other bag in. It was about to get caught in the doorway, so I kicked it a little bit, changing its course.

She finally got it in there, and I took a look around. "This used to be my room." I said, remembering the 'old days' that were like… last year. I finally moved out and in with Sam and Emily. They took me in, because Jared had been trying to sell the house, but didn't have any luck and I didn't feel like moving back in with him.

"Really? What made you move out?" She asked. I smirked and decided to mess with him.

"He had his girlfriend over a lot." He growled sharply from downstairs.

"Oh, Kim. She seems nice." She said, not understanding what I was applying.

"So what's your name?" I asked, and she looked up at me.

"Lola." She replied, and I crossed the room without even realizing I was doing it. I cupped her face, and she blushed.

"I always liked that name." I whispered, and kissed her forehead.

"Um…" She said, trying to make sense of things, but couldn't.

"Yes?"

"I have… more bags. Outside I mean." She said, pulling away, and breathing deep. Probably trying to clear her head.

"Let's go get 'em." I said, and she followed me.

I found out she was 17 (from her this time) and that she moved up here, because her parents wanted more alone time than they got, so they sent her and her little sister, Abby, up here with Jared.

"Wow, so like… it wasn't some horror story about someone dying?" I asked. She shook her head after looking at me like I was crazy.

"Well, it's just that that's usually what happens to get them sent here." I said without thinking.

"What are you talking about?" she asked me, confusion clear on her face.

"Nothing." I said, and pulled her last suit case into her room. "Well, I gotta get going. Maybe we could meet up again sometime." I suggested, trying to play it cool.

"Sure, I'd like that." She said, and I felt like I was flying (stupid, right?)


	2. Jared

**_LOLA_**

"So," Jared said, leaning casually against my door frame. "You like Paul?" He asked, and I tensed. I didn't want him to go all big-brother-crazy on me.

"I just met him today." I said, arranging my pillows like I had them back home.

"But you defiantly feel something for him, right?" He asked again.

"Why do you care?" I asked, not meaning to put so much attitude in it.

He frowned. "I care about you." He said, "and so does Paul. A lot. You have no idea what you can do to him." Jared laughed.

I just looked at him, and sighed. "What are you talking about? You think I've already got him whipped?" I joked, but his face was serious.

"You'll see in time." He said, and left.

"Freak." I muttered.

"Excuse me?" He said, walking back in.

"Nothing." I said, smiling at him. He smiled back, and left. My back was sore from all the events of today... So I wanted a really good nights sleep. I waited a while before climbing into my bed, and think about none other than Paul Scott.

I woke up to my door being opened. "Lola?" Abby said, walking in with her teddy and blanket. She looked absolutely adorable.

"Yes?" I whispered, still really tired.

"Can I sleep with you? This house scares me." She said, and jutted out her lower lip. Ugh, not fair.

"Ok, come one." I said, moving my blanket over so she could fit. "Go to sleep." I said, stoking her sweaty hair. Poor girl probably had a nightmare. When I knew she was completely zonked out, I slowly got up off the bed, and walked into Jared's room.

"Jared?" I whispered.

"What?" He asked, still half asleep.

"Abby's in my bed, can I sleep in here?" I asked.

He shifted in the darkness. "Sure, come on." He said, and I felt around finding his queen sized bed.

"Thanks." I said, getting under the blanket. It was really warm under there, and I was about to ask him why until he started snoring softly.

I sighed, and moved closer to him, cuddling into his warm chest.


	3. Sam and Emily

I heard shifting upstairs and my heart stopped. I knew that Abby had woken up. "Crap," I murmured.

"What?" Jared asked, sitting up.

"Abby's awake." I said, getting out of bed.

He sighed. "I'll start breakfast. How does French toast sticks sound?" He asked, getting out of the bed and stretching.

"Fine, just don't make too many cuz I don't eat much." I said, bolting out of the room to find Abby. I walked silently up the stairs to find that she had moved from my room to hers. I smiled, and then returned to the kitchen.

"I thought Abby was awake." Jared said, when he saw me walk back down by myself.

"Yeah, she just moved to get on her bed." I explained. "So, why did you live in this house by yourself?"

"Um, I was trying to sell it, so I kicked everyone out… it didn't end up selling, and none of the guys wanted to move back in with me." He said, quickly.

"Well… who all lived here before?" I asked, playing with a fork I got from him.

He looked over at me. "Do you always ask so many questions?" I nodded and he smiled. "Wow, you are just like me." He said under his breath.

"So…"

"Oh, yeah! Paul was in your room, Collin across the hall, and Brady in Abby's room."

"Well, how did you get a four bedroom house in La Push?" I asked, and his smile vanished.

"Wasn't easy." He said, and looked at a scar on his hand.

"Did you build it?" I gasped.

"Yeah, kinda… It's complicated. Just eat and then get ready. We're going out today." I frowned. "You'll get to see Paul." He sang, and my heartbeat accelerated. He smiled almost as if he could hear it.

I excused myself soon after I was finished with my breakfast and made my way upstairs to get ready for the day. Then I walked back down the stairs and sat in the seat I was just in. When Abby finally woke up, she walked down the stairs slowly. "Come on, Abby. Come eat." Jared said, putting a plate next to me. She immediately smiled, and ran down to sit next to me.

"She climbed up, and started digging in. I smiled at her. "So, where are we going?" I asked.

"To one of my- Friends' house." He said friends' kinda weirdly. I didn't care, though. I knew I'd get to see Paul, and the thought itself made my heart scream like crazy. Jared smiled at something, clearly amused.

"What?" I snapped.

He froze. "Nothing, just thinking." He said, and took a drink of whatever was in his cup.

"Sorry… PMS." I said, and laughed at his horrified expression.

"What does that mean?" Abby asked, and she stopped laughing.

"Um… it means Play Monster School." Jared tried. Abby frowned at him and looked up at me.

"It means Play with My Shoes." I said, looking her dead in the eye. She smiled at me, and Jared finally exhaled.

"Alright, come on." He said, taking our plates and throwing them in the sink. He grabbed his keys, and walked outside. Luckily I had gotten ready when he told me too because I don't think he would've waited for me.

We drove there in a comfortable silence, and we all jumped out. Jared told me to go in while he was getting Abby. I was instantly nervous. What if they ate me? They're all probably around the size of Jared, and Jared actually liked me.

"Come on, slow poke." Jared said, passing me with Abby on his shoulders.

He ducked so he could fit, and I heard a gasp. I ran inside to see what was going on. One of the guys was looking at Abby like she was just absolutely perfect, like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time (though I personally like the stars better).

"Seth!" Jared whined, setting her down on the ground. The one named Seth never took his eyes off of her. When her feet hit the ground she frowned.

"What?" She asked, looking around. I smiled.

There was someone behind me, and I about screamed when their warm arms wrapped around my waist. Paul.

"Good morning, sunshine." He whispered in my ear and I blushed.

"Good morning." I said back, and leaned against his chest. I usually don't act this way with guys, but… there was just something different with Paul.

"Paul, watch it." Jared snapped, and everyone turned to look at me. I ducked my head the best I could.

"Hey, I'm Emily." A female voice said, and I saw her hand below my hair. I shook it, never looking up.

"It's not polite to ignore people." Paul said in my ear, while his arms tightened around my waist.

I pinched his arm, and looked up at the woman. She smiled at me, and I returned it. "You're just as pretty as Paul said you were." She said, laughing. Paul's arm tensed around me and I ran my finger up and down it. He seemed to relax, under my touch and rested his chin on my head.

"Well, come on. Meet everyone." Emily said, pulling me with her.

Paul kept his hold around my waist, and Emily pulled harder. "Paul." A man warned, and as if against his will he removed his arms from around me. I looked over at him, and he smiled at me.

"That's Sam, my husband." She said, pointing.

Paul walked up behind me, and placed his hands on my hips.

"Whoa, there Captain Hands. A girl needs her space." I said, and he moved back to sit on the couch. Everyone was laughing. Weather it was the nick name, or if it was because he actually listened to me.

I shook it off, and met everyone. Embry was probably the funniest one there (besides me of course), while Quil just watched how Seth played with my sister. He would toss her up in the air, and catch her again. Then send her back up.

"Hey, Seth. Let me have a turn." Jake said, taking the giggling girl from him. Seth frowned, but let Jake do whatever.

That's how it went for a while, us just hanging out. It was movie time, and all of the seats were filled, so I ended up on Paul's lap. About half way through, I got really tired, and found myself drifting off.

It felt like hours had passed. It was one of those really long dreams you have. Finally, I heard people moving around, trying to be quiet.

"Whose all asleep?" Emily asked someone.

"Just Abby, Claire, Kim, and Lola." He said, and Paul shifted beneath me almost like he was trying to get up. He sat me up against the seat, and then grabbed my hands to pull me up. He wrapped one arm around my waist, and draped the other over his shoulder.

"Go put her in my car." Jared said, probably helping Kim out of her seat.

"She's tired." Paul fought back.

"Wake her up." Jared snapped.

"No." Paul said stubbornly.

"Paul, quit being so stubborn."

"How about I just carry her to the house. You know I won't get tired." Paul said, matter-of-factly.

"No, hurry up and put her in my car." Jared snapped, and then the front door opened and we walked out. Paul picked me up completely, and continued to carry me to the car.

"She's so perfect when she's sleeping." Paul whispered, and the back door to the car opened and I was slid inside.

The car door shut, and I leaned my head against it. I heard Jared roll his window down, and Paul started talking to him.

"No, you have patrol tonight." Paul said something in response, but I couldn't hear what he was saying.. "I don't care. You're not coming over tonight." He said, matter-of-factly.

"Fine," Paul snapped, and then Jared rolled his window up.


	4. Day with Paul

I woke up the next morning to a hard warmth sliding in the bed next to me. Paul. When he was around, the tug in my chest was gone. I turned around, and placed my forehead against his chest. He sighed at the contact. "Hey," He whispered.

"Hmm?" I responded.

"You have to put up with me all day today." He said, smiling.

"Oh, no. How will I manage that?" I laughed quietly. His chest moved up and down as he chuckled. I looked up at him, and pulled myself up so I was eye to eye with him. "Why are you so hot?" I asked, and pulled away from him to lie down.

"Well, us beautiful people…" He trailed off.

I smiled. "I meant your temperature. Please tell me, Paul. I want to know." I said against his chest. "I won't freak out or anything." I said, and then yawned. I smiled. "I mean, it's not like you're a vampire or anything." I shook my head. He chuckled.

"I'll tell you some other time, princess." He whispered, and laid his head on top of mine.

"Paul, Jared-"

"Is gone, and Seth took Abby."

"Wait, why does _Seth_ have Abby? Abby hates new people." He inhaled subtly, but not subtly enough. "Are- Are you_ sniffing_ me?" I asked disbelievingly, trying to get out of his arms so I could look at his face.

He nodded into my hair, and kissed it. "I need to tell you something." He choked out. Whoa, why the sudden change of attitude? It's not like he was about to confess 'his undying love for me' or that he was some kind of mystical creature. Oh my gosh! That would be so _cool!_

"What?" I asked, smiling at my last thought.

"Um… not here, ok?" He asked. I nodded. "Get ready; we'll go to the cliffs." He said, taking my hand and kissing it. I nodded again, and his lips were on mine again. I ran my fingers through his hair, and trailed down to his neck. He was grabbing at my waist with despair, and I didn't object. After a little bit, he pulled away and kissed me right above my heart. He sighed against me, and moved to go out the door.

"I'll be waiting for you in the living room, ok?" He called over his shoulder.

I sped through everything, but made it good. I ran down the stairs. He was sitting in the recliner when I came in. He stood up silently, and we started to walk to the cliffs. I wondered what his problem was, but I knew I'd get my answer soon. I wonder why he was so nervous. I really hope I didn't do anything wrong. What could I have done wrong in a day— He stopped abruptly, and turned to face me. I just stared back.

"Lola, I- I don't want you to be scared. I don't want to hurt you. Just sit where I tell you to, and _please_ don't move." He begged me, and I nodded. He kissed me, savoring my taste I guess. I re-opened my eyes he was already gone. "Paul?" I looked around but got no answer. I sat down waiting. I started to draw in the sand with a stick when I heard a twig snap and I looked up. In front of me stood a huge, massive grey silver wolf. I stared at it, not understanding. "Wha-" I looked into the wolf's eyes, and gasped. No way! "P-Paul?" I asked, fearing I was insane. The wolf gave what I thought was a nod or something like that. I bowed my head and took a deep breath. The Paul-Wolf started moving towards me. My head snapped up, and he stopped. "Wow, this is _great!"_ I exclaimed. "I'm not insane!"

The wolf barked a laugh, and continued walking to me. I stood up, and he kept walking. When he was next to me, I reached out a hand, and tenderly touched his fur. Paul bended his knees, and lowered his head, pressing it into my stomach. I stroked his fur more. "You know… I always liked wolves. There was just something about them that… clicked." I said, and looked at him. "You can't talk, can you?" I asked, pursing my lips.

He lightly shook his head no. I smiled, and started to braid his hair. He shook his head, and (I think) smiled at me. "Could you change back? I wanna talk to you." I said, and he started backing away from me. I watched him go, and disappear into the trees. When he came back out, he was walking quickly to me.

The wind was blowing slightly, my hair swaying in the wind. He took a deep breath, and pulled me into his arms. "You don't mind?" He asked, cupping my face. I noticed there was still a bit of a hint of the braid on his felt side. I smiled.

I shook my head, "No." I said, honestly. He was gazing into my eyes, like he was trying to see if I was telling the truth or not. He finally accepted what I had told him. He pulled me tighter into him, and sighed. I let him hold me as tightly as he wanted, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Ok, see… the reason I just showed you that was to make my next job easier." He said, effectively pulling away from me (despite my protests). "Sit back down." He said, and I obliged. He sat next to me in the sand, and took my hand. I closed my eyes in content-ness. "What do you know about our history?"

"You mean about Taha Aki? The Third Wife? All that stuff?" I asked, answering his question in the process. He looked relieved.

"Good, so you do. Well… In case I haven't made this clear yet… I'm a werewolf." He said, looking at me.

"Who else?" I asked, dreading the answer already.

"Sam, me, Jared," I couldn't help but gasp. "Embry, Jake, Seth, Leah, Collin and Brady."

"My brother?"

"Yes, it's not like it's going to happen to you. It's hereditary. Passed down through generations. Jared has Kim to… to…" I could tell he didn't know how to say this last part.

"Make little werewolf babies?" I asked, and he smiled and nodded.

"Well, why her?"

"There's a thing werewolves do… it's called imprinting." He got a dazed look on his face. "It's when a wolf meets its soul mate. The whole world stops moving, and it's just… _her_. She's the one holding you to the Earth. When you're away from her, it hurts. Like, literally hurts your heart. You'd want the best for her, and what she wants even if it killed you inside. If you'd imprint on a little girl, you'd have no problem waiting for her. You'd do anything, _be_ anything for her. Just as long as she's happy." 'Aw, that's so cute.' I thought, and pulled away from him. He looked hurt.

"Have you… imprinted?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yes." I felt my eyes tear up. "On you." Wow, wasn't expecting that.

"What?" I asked, not believing he wanted me like that. "You mean… I'm your soul mate?"

"And I'm yours." He said, looking me into the eyes.

My face heated up, and I looked away from him. Oh my gosh! I was supposed to… make babies with him. That's so weird.

"What's wrong, princess?" He asked, turning my face towards him.

"Nothing." I whispered, my face still beat red. He seemed to know what I was thinking.

"You know… we're never gonna do anything, that you're not ready for… right?" He asked, moving closer to me, and taking me into his arms.

I nodded, but that was the only answer he got. He sighed. "Look, angel. I need you to be ok with this." He said, sadly. 'Wait, he thought I didn't want to'— I was only thinking of all the teasing the guys were gonna do.

I pulled back from him. "Paul, I'm ok with it. I'm just dreading everyone teasing us when we finally… you know."

He laughed. "You defiantly are something." He said, pulling me as close as he could get me. Then the atmosphere changed.

"Listen, I'm a Senior… and you're gonna be a junior. People are going to talk. I just want you to know that… no matter what they say, if I say it isn't true, then it's not. You know that, right? I'd never lie to you." I think I nodded. "They're gonna be spreading rumors, and being really… mean to you. Just remember that I will always lov- like you." He said. I noticed his little slip up.

"You love me?" I asked, not believing how lucky I was getting. He nodded. "I love you, too." I said, burying me face in his neck.

I knew what I was about to do, and I knew Paul would like it, but I was still nervous. I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes. "Paul?" In all honesty I knew I had only met the guy yesterday, but he just seemed to tender, loving and caring. Even Jared seemed impressed at his behavior, and we WERE destined to be together forever.

"Yes?" He said, letting his breath fan over my face.

"Kiss me." I whispered, and his hand went behind my head, and pulled my face to his. His warm lips met mine. I smiled under his mouth. He moved his hand from my waist to cup my face. Then hand behind my head moved to the other side. My vision was getting blurry, and I was pretty sure it was because of the lack of oxygen. I gasped. Paul immediately pulled away. I was panting for breath, holding onto his hand that was on the left side of my face to keep him from going anywhere.

He smiled an apology at me, and kissed my left temple, then my right. I finally got my breath under control, and he pulled me closer to him. "That was amazing."

"I know, I try." I said, flipping my hair.

"Wow, you are _exactly_ like Jared." He said, wrapping his arms around me. He leaned in to kiss me again.

"No-" He cut me off by kissing me. So I guess Paul was the physical kind of guy. Figures. That makes me wonder- "Paul, stop." I said around his lips, and he pulled back.

"What?"

"Have you- you know… are you-" I knew my face was red, and getting redder by the moment.

"No, I'm not a virgin." He said regretfully.

My heart sank. I sighed. "Ok, then." I said, and looked away.

"Lola?" He asked after a second. I didn't look up. "Princess?" He asked, and he sounded close to tears.

"Yeah?" I mumbled, and he pulled my face up by my chin. I bit my lip.

"Baby, please don't cry." He begged, pulling me into him. "I'm sorry. I just needed a relief from some pressure…" He tried, but he knew it didn't help. I single tear ran down my cheek. I don't even know why I was so upset by this. I just was. "If it helps… Jared's not either."

"EW! Why would you think I want to know that?" I yelled, jerking away from him. He looked amused.

"Well, let's not think about it right now, ok?" He asked. I looked at him skeptically.

"Who?" I asked. I wanted to know the woman who took my Paul- whoa! _My _Paul? Hah, no. Paul, just Paul. No my in front. Just Paul… Paul's virtue.

"Melanie… if I tell you her last name, do you promise not to kill her?" He asked me, and I shook my head. He smiled, and pulled me in for a kiss that I dodged neatly. "Ugh, you're so stubborn." He smiled. "Just like Jared. It was Melanie Grasim. She wasn't even good." He said, nonchalantly.

"Anyone else?" I asked, playing with his fingers.

He looked uncomfortable. "Look, baby-"

"Please tell me, I won't get mad. I'll tell you all of mine." Even though there were none… He froze, looking at me.

"You- seriously?" He looked shocked and appalled.

"Man, if you're gonna live with me you're gonna have to know most of what I say isn't true." I laughed, and he pulled me close. "Wait," I said, pulling away. He looked confused. "What exactly are we?" I asked.

He smiled. "Whatever you want us to be. I can be your friend, brother, lover, or even just gone." He said, cringing at that last one.

"Well, I defiantly have strong feelings for you. Stronger than a friend… but not strong enough to be a lover." I said, cuddling back into him.

"So… we're together?" He asked, and I smiled against him.

"You're supposed to ask me." I said, and he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back.

"My beautiful, perfect, adorable, princess," He paused and I giggled a little bit. "will you please be my girlfriend?" He asked, his brown eyes smoldering into mine.

My full intent was to say yes, but I was speechless right now. I just kept looking into his eyes, trying to say something. He started to frown after a little bit, and I regained control of my voice. "Yes." I whispered, and he pulled me into him. His lips met mine, and he pushed my down until he was laying on top of me. He never stopped kissing me, though. His tongue ran across my lower lip, but I didn't open. He did it again and again. I turned him down every time. He finally pulled away and frowned at me. "What?" I asked, trying to kiss him again.

He skillfully dodged it, and I pretended to get upset by it. "Baby, please! I was just kidding. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He pleaded, pulling me into his arms again. He's just too good. I smiled up at him, and he kissed me again.

"I love you," He whispered. He kissed me over my heart, sighed, and then pulled away from me. "We should get going." He said, huskily.

"No, I don't wanna leave," I said, pulling his face back to mine. He sighed.

"We have to go." He said, and I knew he wanted to stay just as bad as me. "We have to go... we need to get rid of something." He said pointing to my neck. I was confused for a while... then it hit me.

I was up in a second. "Let's go." I said, pulling him with me.

* * *

I looked up every way to get rid of them on the internet... yet none of them worked! It was so stressful... I guess werewolf sucking and human was different...

"What am I gonna do?" I whined, my face in my hands.

Paul came up behind me, and moved my hair out of the way of my neck. "I like it. It claims you as mine," He whispered.

"Whatever," I laughed.

"Um, I have… patrol." Paul said.

"Ok, when?" I asked, kissing him lightly.

"Like right now." He said when we parted, and I pouted.

"No, I don't want you to go." I said, placing my hands on his chest.

"I don't want to, either… but I have to." He said, and wrapped his arms around my tiny waist.

"Ok, then you'd better get going." I said, pulling away from him. "Wait… what are you patrolling for?"

"Vampires." He said, trying to kiss me again. I pushed him away though. "What?" He whined.

"Vampires?" I asked, sitting back down on my bed. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I moved back, after a moment though. "You need to go." I said, but moved closer to him.

He smirked, and kissed me again. "Right," He said, turning away from him. He quickly caught my elbow.

"Wha-" I began to ask, but he spun me around and kissed me. His hand was on the back of my neck, holding my hair out of my face. He kept going until my fingers started tugging at his shirt.

His head jerked away from me, and I breathed in deep. "Lola, I have to go." He said, and a howl sounded directly after. I frowned, and smoothed out his hair.

"You act like this is the last time I'll ever see you." I laughed. "What time are you getting back?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his waist and placing kisses on his chest and stomach.

"Um, like around 9." He said. I whined, and he kissed me again.

"Bye," I whispered and he was gone.


	5. Seth and Abbey

"Hey, there's a bonfire later, wanna come?" Paul asked, playing with my hair.

"Sure, why not?" I agreed.

TWO HOURS LATER

I saw Seth holding my sister in his lap. "Come here Abby," I said, holding my arms and dropping to my knees in the surprisingly warm sand. She quickly climbed out of Seth's lap, and tried to run to me. The sand was uneven, so she'd almost fall a lot. Seth was watching her with worry in his eyes. I smiled, and she crashed into me.

I wrapped my arms around her, and stood up with her in my arms. "I pwayed wid Sef lots." She giggled, turning around the best she could to wave over at him. He waved back quickly and eagerly. "Down, down," she demanded, and I sat her on her feet.

She started to run over to him, but lost her footing and fell. Seth was there picking her up and holding her to his chest before anyone could even breathe. I gave him a questioning look, which he ignored and sat back down.

"Why did Seth… No," I gasped.

"Yeah… it's not the first time it's happened… but he'll wait for her." Paul said quickly not knowing how I'd react.

"She's just a baby!" I yelled, getting the attention of almost everyone.

"Lola… you know he'd never hurt her." Paul said slowly, while backing up with me.

"It doesn't matter! How can you be so _okay_ with this?" I screamed, and Paul kept pushing me away from everybody.

"You're making Seth feel bad." He said, gently pushing me back further.

"I don't care! It makes me feel bad to know a werewolf imprinted on a baby!"

"Look, Seth cares about her as I must I care about you." He tried.

"I should hope he hasn't given my baby sister a hickey yet!" I yelled, storming over to them.

"That's not what I meant." I said, fighting a smile. I caught my arm before I could go anywhere. "Listen, he's going to protect her the best he can, just like I will with you." He mumbled, nuzzling my neck.

I sighed, and wrapped my arms around him. "But-" I couldn't think of anything else to say, so I just embraced what I couldn't change. No matter how hard I tried.

"Okay, baby. We need to go back to everyone else now." He said, grabbing my hand and we started walking back towards everybody.

Seth was looking at me with fear in his eyes, while Abby pulled on his hair. I nodded my head and he relaxed instantly. "You gave him quite a scare. He thought you were going to tell him never to talk or touch her again. Poor guy," Jared said, walking off.

I just stood there with Paul feeling really bad about my outburst but hey… you can't really blame me, right? I mean, it's not like _you've_ ever had your four year old sister imprinted on by a werewolf now have you? Didn't think so.


	6. Paul

After my little fit, and me reassuring Seth I wouldn't kill him Paul led me over to a log. "Hey, are you sure you're ok?" He asked, lowly. I nodded my head. He leaned in slightly, and kissed me softly.

"Food's ready!" Emily yelled, then ducked behind Sam. Paul was gone in an instant, while Seth dropped Abbey off with me and ran to the food. They all attacked the little table like they'd die the next day if they didn't eat everything.

"Hey," Paul said again, sitting down next to me. "You gonna eat?"

"Nah, I'm not hungry." I lied. Paul looked at me, and I raised my eyebrows. He took a piece of his chicken breast and handed it to me. I smiled and took it.

"I want sum!" Abbey yelled. Before I could blink, Seth was on his knees in front of us handing her something. She grabbed it in her hand, and ate it quickly. "More! More!" She yelled, reaching her arms up to him. He laughed, and picked her up.

Paul handed me something else, and I ate it. It ended up being a strawberry. Abbey took something from Collin's plate while he was looking away, and ate it. "Hey!"

Seth smacked his hand when he went to reach for his plate. "Hah, no." Seth said, and handed Abbey something else to eat. She greatly took it and quickly ate it. I smiled.

"It's almost time for the legends." Paul whispered, and handed me something else. I put it in my mouth, but spit it back out.

"A rock? Really?" I screamed, dumping his plate over. "My bad," I whispered, and Paul frowned.

"It's fine." He said, although I could see his hand twitch and I knew that if I were anyone else he'd be strangling me right now. I smiled, and he grinned back.

"Alright, listen up!" Sam said, and all talking ceased. Billy cleared his throat, and started talking.

When he got to the Third Wife I felt my eyes droop shut, and I leaned on Paul for more warmth. He wrapped his arm around me.

"She saved everyone. The whole tribe." I heard, then just blackness.

"Hey, just take her to your house tonight." Jared said.

"You sure?" Paul asked stunned.

"Yeah, I got patrol tonight. Seth's taking Abbey.

"Oh… ok." Paul said, and stood up, pulling me into his arms.

"No funny business." Jared warned.

Paul started walking off with me.

I opened my eyes and caught a glimpse of Jared walking up to Seth. Seth smiled widely, and shifted Abbey in his arms so her legs were on either side of him. Her face was buried in his neck, but she moved it so I could see her face. Her lips were slightly parted, but not drooling (yet), and her face was red so I knew she was hot. I smiled, and Seth started walking the other way with Abbey. Brady and Collin were following him, looking a little upset, so I guess it was supposed to be a 'guys-night' or something stupid like that.

"Lola?" Paul asked, and I looked up at him. "Hey, you're, um… going to stay at my house tonight. Do you need anything from your house?" I nodded tiredly, and he held me tighter to him and started to run with his werewolf speed.

The wind was rushing through my hair, but it was only for a few seconds. We stopped quickly, and I looked at my house. Paul set me down on my feet, and walked me inside. "Go eat or something." I said, and he left me while I took my pill, and packed everything I'd need quickly. I came back down the stairs, to find Paul waiting for me at the door.

"Do you want me to carry you?" He asked, and I nodded, lifting my hands up to him. He held me like Seth held Abbey, and we started walking to his house. We were at the end of our driveway when I turned my head, so my face was buried in his neck. His slow, steady steps were rocking me back and forth, almost like I was a little baby again and my mom was rocking me in the rocking chair.

"Paul? Who's this?" A female voice asked.

"This is my girlfriend. She's Jared's sister, and he's out tonight so she's here with me." He explained quietly. I could almost feel her eyeing me and pursing her lips. He started moving again, and his foot hit a door. Paul gently sat me up on his bed, and pulled my backpack off. "Baby," He whispered, and I opened my eyes. "You need to get dressed," He said, opening my bag.

He pulled out my pajamas and left so I could get changed. "Okay," I barely whispered, and he was back on the room with me.

"Here," He said quietly, pulling the blanket back, and putting me under it. He slid in next to me, and the heat from him made me sigh. He wrapped his arms around me, and buried his face in my hair. I leaned my forehead against his chest, and sighed again.

"Paul?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Did you get changed?" I asked, not wanting him to be uncomfortable.

"Don't worry about me, baby. You just go to sleep," He said, and I frowned.

"No, get changed. I'll keep my eyes closed. Promise." He sighed, but left.

I heard shuffling, and a zipper being unzipped. I really didn't care about anything at that point, so I completely ignored it. He moved the blanket back, and we resumed our previous position. "Happy?" He asked into my hair. I didn't have the chance to respond, because I was already asleep.


	7. Pack Meeting

**Hey, the first 5 people to review with their names and a brief description of themselves will get imprinted on by: Jake, Embry, Seth (maybe Leah), Collin, or Brady.**

**Please leave the wolf name also…**

When I woke up Paul's face was buried in my neck, and he was whispering soft Quileute words to me. He gently kissed my neck, and then continued whispering. I would've asked him what they meant, but I was still too far gone to realize anything…

"I love you, so much." He whispered, and kissed my neck again. "You awake?" He asked lowly. I nodded my head the best I could. I shoved his head away lightly.

"Ok," He said quietly, and kissed my cheeks. "You're beautiful when you're asleep." He whispered, and I smiled.

"I'm beautiful all the time."

"Conceited." He whispered, and kissed my lips.

"So… what's up for today?" I asked, sitting up.

"Well, after you get ready we could… just hang out here…" He said, and I smiled.

"Alright," I said, getting up, and kissing him one last time.

I sat up so fast so I could get ready that I smacked my head against his. "Oops." I muttered. I laid back down down next to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He pushed me away. "Um, as much as I love you… you _really_ need to get ready for the day." He said sitting up on his knees, straddling me.

"I don't want to yet." I whined, and Paul smirked.

"You know, I really wanted to take you out today." He frowned. "Whatever, maybe we could do it some other time," He grimaced.

"Wow, way to guilt trip me," He leaned down, and went to kiss me, but then pulled away.

I started thinking about how little I knew about him. I didn't know his birthday, favorite color, favorite food, nothing. That would have to change today. I made a quick note on my phone, and walked out the bathroom door.

He was on his phone, laying across his bed. "I don't care. I don't feel like leaving her alone." Paul growled. However was on the other end started yelling, and Paul tensed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting next to him and started to rub his shoulders. He sighed, and his head fell forward.

"Paul! Get down here now! You can bring her with you!"

"Sam?" I asked, and he nodded the best he could.

"Paul?" Sam asked through the phone.

"Sorry… she's massaging my shoulders," Paul managed to say, and I moved my hands away from him.

"Just get over here. Bring her if you want!" Sam yelled, and then hung up.

"You got me in a lot of trouble." Paul whined.

"Aw, I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry, but we've gotta go." He said, and picked me up.

He carried me out of the house, and walked out of the door. Because I didn't bring a jacket the cold hit me hard, and I curled into Paul's chest more. "Sorry, I didn't think to grab you a jacket." He frowned.

"Oh, well. At least now I have an excuse to be closer to you,"

"You don't need an excuse. I'll be as close as you want me to be." He said, looking down at me.

"When's your birthday?" I asked, and he smiled.

"It just passed. July 27." He said, and I frowned.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to miss your birthday by a whole month." It was August 27 today, and that meant we had school tomorrow. Terrific. And another thing, too...

"You?" He asked, and I giggled.

"Tomorrow, actually." I laughed.

He smiled. "You could've given me a little bit more of a warning."

"Well… I get really distracted around you." I blushed.

"Sorry, maybe I'll stop coming around as much." He said, loosening his arm around me.

"What? No! I- I don't m- mind being distracted." I stuttered quickly. He laughed.

"Oh, really?" I nodded quickly, which made him laugh more.

"Favorite color?"

After I asked him all my questions and answered his, we arrived at Sam and Emily's house. When we got on the patio he sat me down, and opened the door for me. "Boys, what do you feel like for lunch?" Emily asked from the kitchen. I smiled.

"Anything's great, baby!" Sam yelled back.

"Go in the kitchen. Help Emily and the girls." Paul whispered in my ear.

"But-" Sam shot me a look. Paul growled, and Jared tensed. "Fine." I sighed.

"Alright, down to business…" He said, when I started walking away.

"So friken bossy." I muttered under my breath, and all the guys laughed. Oops… I looked over my shoulder and saw that Sam was glaring at me. I bit my lip and turned around to go back to the kitchen.

Thank God! There were girls.

"I'm Claire!" A girl that looked to be about 5 said. I smiled.

"I'm Lola, Abbey and Jared's sister." I said, sticking out my hand. She took it and shook it like there was no tomorrow.

"So, Emily. What are we making?" Kim asked, and Emily shrugged.

"I guess everything." All the boys cheered from the living room, and then got back to business.

I looked over a Claire a few times, wondering if she knew. "Hey, Emily," I said quietly next to her.

"Yes?" She replied, not taking her eyes off the food she was making.

"Does Claire know?" I asked, salting the mashed potatoes.

"No… Quil's waiting until she's 16 to tell her." Emily replied just as quietly.

"Oh, why doesn't he just tell her now?" I wondered.

"He wants to wait. He doesn't want her to not believe him. If she rejects the imprint he could die. He doesn't want to push her into anything yet. Plus, she's really young right now." I didn't say anything else about it after that… Wait!

"Wait a second… Quil imprinted on her?" Emily nodded. "When?"

"She was two at the time." Emily said, moving to put the steak on the grill outside. I followed her, because I was done with the mashed potatoes.

"So just like Abbey and Seth?" She nodded again.

"You know, Quil's used to us being so judgmental about it… you're the first one who's actually taken it lightly." I looked at her, and she remembered my blow up at the bonfire. "Well… about him." I smiled and nodded. She smiled widely, and we all went back to cooking.

After we were finished with the baked potatoes, steaks, chicken breasts, mashed potatoes and green beans the guys were done with whatever they were discussing.

"Hey," Paul said from behind me. I put the lasagna in the oven, and turned around the look at him. "Sam wants you," He said, and I flinched. "He's not mad, he just has a favor to ask you," I walked out into the living room where Sam was sitting.

"Hey," I said, letting him know I was there.

"Hey, I have a favor to ask. It won't take much, but it's a very important job." He said, standing up.

"What?" I asked, and he smiled.

"I need a new patrol schedule. Because summer's over the boys are going back to school and I want them to miss as little as possible. Here's a list with all their names' on it." Sam said, giving me a folded up piece of paper. "And please, don't give anyone less time because you love them."

"Ok, I can probably do that." I said, taking the paper from him.

"Thank you so much, with being in charge there's so much I have to do." He said, shaking his head.

"Well, if you need anything else, I'd be glad to help." I offered.

"I'm not too bossy?" He smiled.

I just stood there for a minute. "Coming!" I yelled, and walked over to Paul. He was sitting at the kitchen table, shoving food in his mouth of course.

"Hey, baby," He said, pulling me onto his lap. "I'd kiss you, but I have food in my mouth," He added after a second. I smiled.

"Hey, I'm making a new patrol schedule. Protect me when the guys try to suck up to me?" He nodded.

"Of course." He smiled. "With a price," He added. I rolled my eyes.

"Which would be?"

"A date this Saturday." He replied, and took a big bite of my mashed potatoes.

"Hmm… I dunno. My schedule's pretty cramped." I said, teasing him. He shrugged.

"Fine, then I guess I can't protect you…" He said trailing off.

"Fine," I whispered, and moved to get off of him.

"Wait!" He objected, grabbing my wrist.

"Yes?" I smiled.

"I'll be there for you." He said, resting his chin on my head.

"And I'll go out with you," I said, taking one of his hands in mine.

"Great," He said, and kissed me lightly. The girl across from us gagged. "Shut up Leah!" Paul growled.

"Whatever. You'd better hope that I don't tell her what you were thinking during patrol." She threatened, and I was off Paul's lap and on the ground in an instant. I felt someone grab my arm, and pull me up. It was Jared.

I looked over at Paul and Leah. Paul had her up against the wall, with her hand holding her throat. Her feet were dangling off the ground, and I could tell she was having hard time breathing. "Paul," I whispered, but he ignored me.

"Claire, let's go," Quil said, pulling her arm. She left with him, while Sam ran over to them.

"Paul, put her down." Sam said, and Leah's head began to sway, and her hands went limp at her sides. "Paul," He said in a voice I've never heard him use before.

"Paul, let her go." I said, trying to use a scared voice. Paul's arm moved, and I could tell he was softening up. "Paul? Please come back to me," I said, holding out my arms. He sighed, and let her drop to the floor. She was gasping for breath, while Paul came over to me.

Before I could stop myself, I smacked him across his face, and ran out the door.


	8. KenzieKAT

Hey, if you really love my Fan fictions I have a Face book favorite's page: KenzieKAT's Fan fictions.


	9. Making Up

I got outside the door, and someone grabbed my elbow. Without thinking I turned around and punched whoever it was with my already sore hand. "Lola, it's me." Jared said, and I opened my eyes to see Kim ducking behind him."Come on," He said, and slung me on his back. "Lola, Paul didn't really think anything you know."

I nodded my head against his shoulder. "Yeah, Leah was just trying to get under his skin. Like she always does. He was just scared about what she'd make up." Kim added.

"He must hate me." I whispered, looking down.

"No, he could never hate you." Jared said quietly.

"Yeah, he _loves_ you." Kim added.

I shook my head. "Not after me slapping him, and running out." I started crying against my will.

"He doesn't care. He's already over it. He's over behind that tree right now," Jared said, nodding towards it the best he could. I lifted my face, and sure enough there was a silver wolf just sitting there, staring at me. I smiled a little bit, and the wolf stood up and started wagging it's tail.

"Idiot," I whispered under my breath, and Jared laughed.

"I want to go to him." I said, trying to crawl out of Jared's arms.

"No, let him follow you home. You guys can talk there." Kim said, and waved Paul over. He phased back, and after doing something I didn't catch, he ran over to us.

"Hey, baby," He whispered, pulling me from Jared's arms. "I'm sorry,"

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hit you."

"Yes, you should have. It made me realize what I did." He said, setting my feet on the ground.

"You two go back to my place and talk it out. Be at Claire's game, though after patrol." Jared said, and we both nodded.

"You've got Collin this time." Kim added, and then they left.

"I'm really so sorry. Did you hurt your hand?" He asked, examining it.

"Just a little bit. Nothing major." I lied.

He ran his fingers over my knuckles, and I hissed. "I'm sorry," He said immediately.

"It's fine… I punched Jared when I stormed out." I explained.

"Oh, ok. I need to take you to the doctors." He said, and picked me up.

"No, really. I'm fine." I tried again. He ignored me, and started walking to his car which was parked in my drive way. "Paul, I'm fine."

"No you're not, you're hurt." He said stubbornly. I rolled my eyes, while he sat me down in his car.

"This is ridiculous." I spat, and he ignored me.

He ran around and got in on the drivers' side, and started the car within two seconds.

"Someone could've seen you," I hissed, looking around. You guessed it: He ignored me.

The drive to the hospital was quiet, and I didn't really care what happened. I just followed him in, and did whatever I was told to do. The doctor walked in, and his name tag read: _Dr. Greenly. _"Alright, Lola. What happened?" He asked, eyeing Paul.

"I hit a brick wall, and hurt my hand." I lied, but stuck my hand out for him to see. Paul smirked besides me, and I leaned into him.

"Alright, it doesn't look like you broke anything, but… we'll have to take X-Rays to make sure." He said, and left.

Another doctor came in, and I felt Paul tense. This one seemed to be name _Dr. Cullen._

"Hello, Lola. Paul." HE said, looking over some papers. "So, you hit a brick wall?"

"She hit Jared… after she slapped me." Paul clarified. Cullen laughed.

"Why did you tell him that? Now he's going to ask questions." I whispered quickly.

"Um… let's just say that he's very familiar with our work." He said uncomfortably.

"Ah… you got a violent one Paul?" Cullen mused.

"What?" I asked, looking between them.

"You've told her right?" Cullen asked.

"About us." He said, looking down.

"What? What else is there to know?" I asked, sitting up, and glaring at him.

"Nothing… I'll tell you later." Paul said quickly.

"Thought you didn't have to tell me anything." I grumbled, and leaned away from him.

"This way," Cullen said, and motioned for us to follow him.

"Now please tell me." I whispered, knowing he'd hear me.

"Not in front of all these people." Paul said, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Fine, but I'm not getting in the car until you tell me." I threatened, and he sighed.

"Deal," I knew I'd get in the car first though.

_**I HAVE NEVER HAD AN X-RAY SO I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENS... SO IF YOU DO THEN PUT YOUR EXPERIENCE HERE, IF NOT... SORRY!**_

"Alright, your hand will bruise for a few days, but that's as bad as it will get." HE said, glancing at Paul. "If you feel sick, please don't hesitate to come back. It's not every day we have someone accompany in an X-Ray." He mused. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, come on." He said, and pulled me outside.

"So, why did you all but tell him what you were?" I asked, and he sighed. "Tell me, I can take it."

"He was a vampire." He said slowly, and I stared at him disbelieving.

"Nu huh." I said, looking at him like he was crazy.

"Yeah huh." He said, pushing me into his car.

"Really? Like seriously? I'm not on punk'd right?" HE shook his head.

"Nope, I'm dead serious." He said, starting the car and driving me home.

The whole car ride I thought about how oblivious I was. It was actually kind of scary at how I couldn't notice these things. "Please say something." Paul begged when we pulled up in my driveway.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything." He answered quickly.

"Alright… how does he do it?" I asked, and Paul looked stumped.

"I'm not entirely sure." He said honestly, and got out. I did too. "He just… does." He said, kissing me. He broke away, and frowned. "I have to patrol," HE whispered, and leaned me against the car.

"No, stay here with me." I whined.

"I can't. I have to go." He said, pulling away from me. Before he could move any more I wrapped my arms tightly around him, and kissed his lips. He froze but started kissing me back. It was a very quick kiss. "I still have to go," HE said, and sat me down.

His hands rested on my hips, and I sighed. "Please don't leave me here,"

"I'm going. Right now." He said, and started backing up.

"I love you," I whispered, knowing he'd hear me.

"Love you more." He said, and turned around running into the trees. I sighed, and glanced at his car.

Hmm…

I got in quickly, and drove to Sam and Emily's. "What happened?" Jared yelled, running outside.

"I drove down here!" I squealed, and he sighed.

"I thought there was a tornado coming with all the destruction going on." HE sighed, looking down the street. There were trash cans all over the place, and a wolf barking a laugh coming from the woods. Jared glared down at me.

"Hey! _He's_ the idiot who left his car there next to me with his keys still in it." I defended, sticking my hands up in front of me. Jared sighed and laughed.

"You taking drivers Ed?" HE guessed.

"I took it last year. I get my license tomorrow!" I squealed again.

"What? It's your birthday tomorrow?" A lot of the guys asked. I nodded.

"Ahh! We need to plan a party!" Emily yelled from inside, and I smiled.

"Tomorrow's the first day of her at the school." Quil reminder her, and Emily frowned.

"We can just do it this weekend." She shrugged, and ran back into the kitchen.

"Great," I mumbled.

I sat down next to where Jared and Kim were making out on the couch and sighed, and got ready to endure the next three hours without Paul…


	10. Danielle

**As promised I am going to use some of you AWESOME reviewers in my story.**

**I didn't get to use all of you, because I got a lot of reviews. I hope you're happy with the way I do use you if I do. Also, I combined some people because I liked what you looked like, did, or the wolf you chose.**

**If I don't use you, that's because I either didn't have enough information about you, or I just couldn't think of any way to use you.**

**I'm sorry if I offend anyone: XOXOXO**

I was walking with Collin through the ball park. We were late for Claire's first T Ball game. Quil was going to kill us. It wasn't our fault Sam put us on patrol. I'm just glad that Lola was going to make a new schedule for us. All of us guys were tired of Sam's because it was always at the most inconvenient times.

"Hey! Watch out!"

"Heads up!" A lot of people were yelling, and then I heard Collin get hit next to me.

"Ow," He murmured, holding his eye. I just laughed. At the sound of my laugh Lola's head snapped up, and she turned to look at me. She smiled widely, and climbed over the bleachers. I ran to her while she was still running to me.

When we met each other she jumped into my arms and I spun her around in a circle. She kissed me lightly, and we made our way back over to Collin. He was staring at the batter who had obviously hit him. She stuck out, and ran to the dugout. I saw her talking to the coach, and she held up her hand asking for five minutes. He nodded, and she ran around the fence, and started walking to us.

"Hey," Collin said, and she smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Collin, did you-" Lola began, but the girl was in front of us now, so she'd be able to hear everything we said.

"I'm sorry," She said smiling.

"It's cool. Just, you know, a softball to the head. Nothing major," He said smiling. She giggled.

"Are you sure?" She pressed.

"Yeah, I'm perfect." He sighed. She looked down and tried to hide a blush. Oh, yeah. The dude just imprinted.

"I'm Danielle but my friends call me Dannie." She said, sticking her hand out. Collin took it quickly, and shook it lightly.

"Well, I think your team is heading back onto the field." Lola said, pointing at her coach who was calling her back over.

"Oh! I gotta go!" She said, and turned around to run off. Collin grabbed her wrist.

"Wait! When will I see you again?" He asked.

"I'll be here for 20 minutes after the game. I gotta go now." She said, and Collin let her go.

She ran to the dugout and onto the field while her coach threw her the glove. She caught it behind her, and put it on while she ran to the pitcher's mound. She threw Collin a smiled, which he quickly returned.

"Come on, lover boy." I said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pushing him towards Claire's game.

"About time!" Quil yelled.

"Well, we got off patrol, and then he imprinted." I defended, while Collin looked down.

"That's great!" Emily exclaimed, running up to him. He smiled, and started talking about her while Emily listened attentively.

I took Lola and she sat down where she was before. In between Sam and Jared. I shook my head, picked her up, and sat down with her on my lap. "I missed you," I murmured, and she blushed.

"Missed you more." She said, smiling.

"Not likely," I said back, and she smiled and hit my shoulder.

That's my girl.

Man I love her.


	11. Claire's Game

Abbey swung at the ball on the Tee, and missed. "It's okay, Abbey. Try again!" Claire yelled from the dugout. Quil smiled widely at the little 5 year old. Claire ran to the fence, and Emily walked over to her. "No! I want Quil!" She said, and pointed. Quil hopped off the bleachers, and ran over to her.

I smiled, and settled back against Paul. "Babe?"

"Hmm?" was my reply.

"You wanna come back over to my house tonight?" HE asked hopefully.

I wanted to go, but in all honesty I was going to redo the pack schedule and with him there I wouldn't get very much done. I sat there a little bit longer deliberating, and Paul sighed.

"That's a no?" He asked, and I could hear the frown in his voice.

I turned around, grabbed the back of his neck and pushed my lips against his. I pulled away before he could respond, and laid my forehead against his. "I'd love to, but I'm working on the new schedule tonight," I whispered, trying to make sure no one could hear me. Didn't work.

"Lola?" Seth called, pulling me out of Paul's arms and into his. "With me imprinting on your sister… does that mean I get a wish?" He asked, and I tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

It probably didn't help that I was laughing so hard…

"No," I sighed, giving up, and Seth pouted.

"You know, you should be nicer to your future brother-in-law." He pointed to Abbey running to second base, and Claire running to first.

"I should…" I pretended to deliberate. "Nope… I should not." I said, and pulled on his arms around my waist.

"Come _on_." He whined, and I looked up at Paul. He was watching with amusement in his eyes, probably waiting for me to ask him to help me. Seth looked up at Paul's expression, and smirked. His arms tightened around me slightly, and he started pulling me.

"What are you doing?" I screamed, trying to get away. "Stop it, let go." I said, lifting my feet off the ground, hoping he's let me go, no such luck.

"Call for Paul to save you," He sang, and I turned around the best I could and started clawing at his face, knowing it wouldn't do anything. He was just laughing, and started tickling my sides.

He tickled me for a good ten minutes before I was thrown over someone's shoulder. "Hey, that's my toy!" Seth whined, and I heard Embry laugh from beside me. I huffed, and crossed my arms.

"Let me go!" I screamed, and I heard the whole pack laughing.

"Ask for help," He said, and started running.

"Are you _serious_?" I asked, and saw Paul running after us. I smiled. "You are _so_ going down." I said in his ear. He just laughed and grunted when Paul rammed into him. I landed on my butt, while Paul quickly got up off of Embry and came over to me.

"You should've asked for help," He said huskily, and I realized my shirt had ridden up showing my stomach. I quickly pushed it down, and Paul pulled me into his arms. He kissed my forehead, then my chin. I had my lips parted, totally ready for him to kiss me, but he never did. He just kept pecking my face, and I realized he was leading me back to the guys.

His hands rested on my hips, while mine grabbed his forearms. He groaned, and finally kissed my lips. It wasn't one of the hard, make-your-lips-bleed kind of kisses, but it wasn't a slow, soft one either. It was in the middle and I really liked it.

"Baby." I moaned when his lips left mine. "Everyone's waiting," I managed to say. He smiled, and started backing up with me again.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing my temple, and I smiled.

"Love you, too." I whispered, and he pulled me into his warm arms and just held me.

I could really get used to this.


	12. Patrol Schedule, Chris, and Emily

"Why didn't you want to go to Paul's?" Jared asked confused as we entered the house. Abbey was talking to Claire behind us, and they ran up to their rooms while Quil followed them.

"I'm doing… something." I said, not looking at his eyes.

"The new patrol schedule?" He laughed and I nodded.

"Later," I said, giving him a wave.

"Don't forget tomorrow's your birthday and the first day of school for you!" Jared shouted up the stairs after me.

"Ok," I yelled, and pushed my door open. I pulled out the sheet of paper Sam had given me, and studied it for a good five minutes.

_Sam_

_Paul_

_Jared_

_Embry_

_Jake_

_Quil_

_Leah_

_Seth_

_Collin_

_Brady_

_Jason_

_Luke_

_Kyle_

_Chris_

_You haven't met the younger ones yet, but they still patrol. Please be easy on them because they're all new._ Sam had written at the bottom.

Wow, there were a lot of guys that had phased.

Alright, then. Let's get started…

Two hours later I figured out a pattern. I would put one younger with an 'elder' wolf. They'd get used to it faster, and would feel more comfortable around them. I tried to make sure they only patrolled as little as necessary, because they probably have lives outside of patrolling. I knew Paul did.

Alright… here's the new schedule:

Sam and Chris on Sunday from noon to midnight, and then Kyle and Paul from midnight to noon the next day.

The weekdays were a little bit more tougher because I'm pretty sure that the guys couldn't just tell their teacher that they have to go defend the whole rez from vampires, now could they? Nope, didn't think so. I figured that because the 7th and 8th graders didn't have transcript yet that I could send them during the school days, but then they're kinda new to it so they probably wouldn't have very much experience.

Monday- Embry and Jason until noon and then Jake and Brady until midnight.

Tuesday would be Quil and Collin until noon and then Seth and Leah until midnight.

Jared and Luke until noon on Wednesday, and following them would be Sam and Collin.

On Thursday was Jason and Brady, and then followed up by Jake and Seth.

Friday would be Quil (until noon so he could pick up Claire from Kindergarten) and Embry until noon, and Chris and Sam until midnight.

On Saturday Jared and Luke from midnight to noon, and then Kyle and Jason.

That seemed fair enough… though I'll probably get teased because Paul only had to patrol once a week… oh well. That's just how it worked out. It's not like I planned it, because I didn't.

"Hey, Jared!" I shouted.

"Yeah?" He asked, walking into my room and standing behind me. I got up, and started walking to my door.

"I'm giving the new schedule to Sam," I said, and walked out the front door.

"Alright, then go to Paul's!" He yelled after me. "I still have to patrol tonight."

"Ok!" I shouted back laughing. I started walking on the sidewalk, while looking over the schedule. I tried to make sure that Collin didn't have to do it on the weekends because I had the feeling they'd be asking their imprints out soon, and Daniela probably wouldn't appreciate him running off. I laughed at the thought of him running out on their date and her having to pay.

"What's so funny?" I heard a voice ask from behind me. I turned around, and only then did I realize how close I had wandered to the forest line… and how far away any safety was. I was kind of close to Paul's house, and I knew all I had to do was scream and he'd drop everything he was doing and come tear this thing to shreds.

Luckily for me it just ended up being a guy, around my age probably, that looked like he just got done with a hike.

"I- I'm just going to a friend's house," I said, and started backing up and waving. HE seemed pretty normal to me, but I was _so _not risking my life to find out.

"You're Paul's girl, right?" HE asked, and I stopped. "I'm Chris," he said, sticking out a hand. I took it hesitantly and he shook my hand.

"I just got done with the… patrol schedule." I managed to say over my heart pounding in my ears.

"Why are you so scared?" He asked, and I thought I saw sorrow in his eyes.

"Oh, um… you just shocked me is all… I wasn't expecting anyone to be out here, so…" I finished dumbly and tried to make my heartbeat slow down.

"Oh, ok. I could walk you to Paul's... but not all the way to Sam's." He offered, and I nodded after a second.

"So, Chris… where do you live?" I asked, and he pointed at the house next to Paul's.

"Yeah, we all live really close around here." He said, and grabbed my hand to pull me across the road I hadn't realized I had crossed. HE pulled me quickly but softly, but let my hand go as soon as we were across. I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"So… what were you doing?" I asked, not thinking of anything.

"I was on patrol, and saw you walking. Jake's getting really impatient so I have to get back. You can get there on your own, right?" He asked, already backing up. I nodded, and he turned around and sprinted to the forest line.

I turned back around, and continued the short walk that was left. I passed Paul's house sadly, and I saw him in the window watching me. I waved, and turned away quickly. I didn't want him to walk with me, because I had something planned that I was going to do when I got there. HE seemed to get the message, because he didn't follow me.

I walked past Chris' house and stopped. It looked really small and cozy. I wonder if his parents know, or if he has any siblings. Do Paul's parents know? Does he have any brothers or sisters? A pet? Anything? Gosh I'm such a bad girlfriend. I hardly even know him. All I know is that he's a werewolf that's imprinted on me and that he'll do anything for me. I mean... I know I asked him a lot of questions about his likes and dislikes, but seriously! I hardly know him.

Wow, I'm such a loser.

"Hey, Emily!" I shouted when I walked in. I heard shuffling around in the bathroom down the hall, the sink running, and the toilet flushing. Alright… I folded the schedule as small as I could and shoved it in my pocket.

I sat down on the couch and leaned my head back against the cushion. I heard a weird sound, and I thought it sounded like she was scrubbing her teeth.

"Emily?" I asked, getting up, and walking down the hallway. "Can I come in?" I asked, and the door unlocked. I walked in and gasped. "Emily?"


	13. Lucky

"Shhh! Sam's right outside." She said, washing off the toothbrush and throwing it away.

"Are you pregnant?" I asked, and she looked at me. She nodded slowly and I threw my arms around her. "That's incredible. Sam doesn't know yet, so I can't tell anyone… except Paul?" She sighed, and nodded. I beamed, and let her go. We heard the door open, and she pulled me out of the bathroom and into the living room.

"Hey," Sam said, headed for the kitchen.

"Hey, I got the new schedule done." I said, and pulled it out of my pocket. He got something out of the fridge, sat in on the counter and walked over to me. He held out his hand and I dropped it a little bit to the left, and marveled at the sight of his werewolf speed to get it before it hit the ground.

"You did that on purpose," HE accused smiling at me and pulling Emily into his side. I watched her face, and she smiled when his hand rested on her abdomen… not so empty now, eh (And no, I'm not Canadian)?

"Well, I'm going to go. If that doesn't work I can just make another one. I hope it doesn't confuse you or anything," I said quickly. And rushed out the door.

I heard his laugh a little bit after I shut the door, and started walking down the sidewalk again.

I tried not to think too much on the way over to Paul's, and I succeeded. Before I knew it I was up at Paul's front door, and knocking on it. It was opened immediately, and Paul stood there in front of me without a shirt on and just a pair of short cut offs. He was smiling at me, and pulled me inside. I couldn't take my eyes off of his if my life depended on it. There was something new there in his eyes. Something I couldn't quite identify. Lust, maybe?

"Hey," He said in a deep voice.

"Hey, I, um… got done with the patrol schedule." I said, jerking my thumb over my shoulder like Sam's house was right there. HE smiled at me, and wrapped his arms around me. I didn't know what had gotten into him, so I just wrapped my arms back around him and didn't move.

I started counting the seconds he held me… 1… 2… 3…

60…

78…

90… What has happened to him? Has he found his _real_ parents or something?

I was about to be at exactly 120, but he pulled away a second before. "What the heck was that for?" I asked confused. HE just smiled at me again, flipped me over his shoulder and started running somewhere. I screamed, and wrapped my arms around him the best I could.

We finally stopped, and I started bouncing. I realized that he had thrown me on the bed, and laid down against his cool, brown blankets. I loved it when blankets were cold, and they were so much more comfortable when they were brown. I just loved that combination.

He stood there, looking down at me, and then slid down next to me and started rubbing my shoulders. "What- What are you doing this for?" I managed to say after my head fell forward from the warmth of his hands.

"I just realized how lucky I am to have you, and that you love me." HE said, laying his head on my back, still rubbing.

I pushed his hands away lightly, laid down on my stomach, and stretched. He slid his hand under my shirt and started rubbing my back. "I meant why are you giving me a massage?" I asked, and his hand started to shake like he was laughing.

"I just love you so much and thought you could use some relief." HE said, laying down next to me.


	14. Paul's

"Paul, um… Does Seth still have Abbey?" I asked, and sighed.

"Yeah, he does. Collin and Brady are upset because he hardly spends any time with them anymore, and when he does he's always talking or thinking about her." He said, and if his hands wouldn't have frozen on my back for the split second they did I might not have noticed what he had said.

"Thinking?" I asked, and he stopped rubbing my back. I didn't sit up though, because his blankets felt really good against me.

"Yeah… when we're in our wolf thoughts we can hear everything the other person is thinking." HE said, and sat up.

"Like… _everything _everything?" I asked, sitting up on my elbows. He nodded, and I ducked my head. "Even what you think about me?" I asked, and he chuckled.

"_Everything._ We have no secrets." HE said, and wrapped his arms around me. HE pulled me up and against his chest. I sighed. "It's not like I _try_ to let them know what I think about you." He said, and I decided to mess with him.

"So… you _don't _want them to know you love me. Are you embarrassed by me?" I teased.

"What? No. No! They all know I love you. Please don't be upset with me. I'm sorry. I'll start thinking about _everything_ we do. Just please be happy again." He said, and I laughed. He smiled at me, and shook his head, "You're evil," He whispered, and I laughed harder.

"Paul? Who's in there with you?" A heard a young girls' voice ask.

"One of my friends, Stacy. Go eat, make Josh make you something." HE said back.

"You have siblings? Why do I feel so bad for not knowing this?" I asked myself.

"You never asked." HE pointed out, which only made me feel worse.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Its fine, come on. I've gotta get you home for lunch." He said, and moved to get off the bed.

"I don't wanna leave," I whined, and he smiled. "and Jared told me to just come here." I said, suddenly remembering that. "He said he has patrol right now." I said, looking at my watch.

"Hey, Josh. Make her something to eat." Paul yelled through the door.

"Whatever," Paul got up off the bed, ran to the door, and ripped the door open. "Listen, its bad enough I have to watch after you two all day, but when you don't do anything and just SIT here all day it really makes me mad. All I want you to do it make her a sandwich." He said, and turned around. A boy around 12 or 13 looked down, and walked into the kitchen with a little 5 or 6 year old trailing after him.

"Are you Paul's girlfriend?" She asked me, stopping in front of his door, and I smiled.

"How does she know what that means?" I asked, trying not to move my lips and keep smiling at her.

"I don't know." He whispered. "Yeah, she is." He answered, and got up to shut his door.

Paul grabbed my hands, and pulled me on top of him. He stopped, got up, pulled me with him, and pushed me up against his door. "Paul, you're little brother and sister are right out there," I said, and he smiled.

"They're in the kitchen. They won't be able to hear us out here," He said, resting his hand on my hip, while grabbing the back of my neck with the other.

"Paul," I whispered, wrapping my hands around his neck while playing with the little curls there.

"Yes, baby?" He murmured, cupping my face.

I didn't really want him to tease me, even though he loved it. I stood up on my tippy toes and mashed my lips against his. He wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me up off the ground.

He broke his lips away from mine, and lowered them to my neck. He pushed me up against the door, and started sucking on my neck. He nicked my neck slightly, and groaned. "Baby," I moaned, and he pulled back. "We need to stop," I said, though I threaded my hands through his hair to keep him close to me.

"You know you don't want to," He said, moving his hands away from around my waist, to hold the backs of the thighs. "You know I don't want to," He started to slowly massage them, and I pulled his lips to mine. He pushed his tongue into my mouth. I took him willingly, and moved my hands from his hair to his neck, then slid them down his chest.

He seemed to remember something, and froze up. I pulled my lips away from his, gasping for air. He sighed, and moved his hands so I dropped to the ground. "What?" He didn't answer me, he just looked at me with an intense look. "I love you," I whispered, looking down. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you, too."


	15. Heading to the Mall

_**Hey guys… Sorry it took so long. My laptop still isn't back but I'm afraid that if I don't keep writing some of my stories I'll lose the spark I had when I began them.**_

_**I came up with a LOT of other stories to write but I'm gonna try to finish these 5 first. ILY!**_

_Paul_

_Paul_

_Paul _

_Paul_

He was all I've been able to think about. Kyle and Jason got in a fight, so Sam made Paul and Kyle switch patrols for a little bit. Apparently they both liked the same girl and got in an argument or something like that.

And to top it all off I had my first day of school tomorrow! And Paul was supposed to go shipping with me to get me some new clothes for the weather here. All mini skirts and tank tops don't go so well here.

"Lola?" I heard a feminine voice call.

"Coming," I yelled back, and went downstairs to see Emily and Kim standing in the doorway. "Hey," I said, looking at both of them.

"Paul made us promise so come and get you because you needed some new clothes." Kim said, and I hugged her.

Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!" I screamed, and started to hug Emily.

"Oh, careful." She said, but hugged me back lightly. "This baby is getting bigger," She whispered, patting her tummy.

"Have you told him yet?" I asked, backing up a little bit.

"I dropped a lot of hints last night, and I think he might've gotten the message, but maybe he just thinks he's crazy or something."

"When are you going to tell him?" Kim asked, shifting onto her other foot.

"I want to wait until the first trimester is over, but I don't want to keep him waiting that long." She sighed, and looked over at Kim. "You ready to go?"

She nodded, and we all headed out to the car. Kim was driving with Emily in the front seat. Jared, and Sam were also sitting in the backseat, so I slid in next to them. "Hey, Jer!" I squealed, and hugged him.

"Hey, lil sis." He said, wrapping his arm around me. And with that we were off to the mall.


	16. AN Choice

Ok, so I've come up with some new ideas for ya. Review and tell me which two you want me to publish first:

's older sister leaves her baby with him, and Embry imprints on her.

and Embry are having their 2 year anniversary. Paul phases, so they move back to La Push, and later Embry phases and imprints.

and Halli are Seth and Leah's cousins. Brady imprints on Halli, and Paul imprints on Anni.

OR

runs into Jake's cousin Mallyssa and imprints.


	17. KIM!

"So, Kim? How have you and Jared been?" Emily asked, getting into the drivers side of Jake's truck. Emily's car had broken down a little bit ago so Sam said to just use Jake's truck today. Kim got in, but she was moving really slowly and acted like she was trying hard not to bend over. I got into the truck after her, and buckled my seat belt.

"Are you ok?" I asked, hoping she wasn't dying.

"Yeah, just stomache cramps." She said, breathing out deeply, and grabbing her side.

"Ok, are you sure?" I asked when she squeezed her eyes shut. She hesitated before answering.

"No. Emily? Can you take me to the hospital? I'm pretty sure I have appendicitis." She said, breathing deeply again.

"Why do you think that?" She asked, starting the truck.

"For the past week I've been been feeling pain near my bellybutton, and it hurts a lot when I bend my stomache in any way. I haven't been eating a lot, I've been throwing up a lot and I'm about to start running a fever. I can tell because I'm getting really light headed." She said, taking off her jacket. "Is it hot to you guys?" She asked, but apparently didn't realize it was less than 30 degrees outside.

"Yeah, we gotta go." Emily said pulling out of the driveway. "The only hospital is in Forks, but Jared won't like it."

"Well I'm pretty sure he'd like it a LOT less if I DIED!" She said, and I giggled.

"Good point." She said speeding up to get through the one intersection La Push had.

"Are you sure you're not having a- a miscarage?" Emily asked.

"No, the last time we... was almost a whole month ago..." We just sat there. "OH MY GOD! I'M LOSING MY FIRST CHILD!" She suddenly screamed.

Emiy jumped, causing the car to jerk. I wrapped my arms around her. "You don't know that for sure." I said, trying to calm her down.

"Oh my gosh. I'm a horrible mother! This poor baby isn't even born yet and I'm messing up its life! Jared's going to hate me! He's always wanted a son! What if it's a boy and I lose him?" She screamed.

"Kim. Jared loves you very much. Weather it's appenddicitis or a miscarage it won't matter to him. Just as long as your fine. You don't even need your appendix and you can always just make another baby." I pointed out.

"Ok, hold on." Emily suddenly said, pulling out into the middle of "traffic" in Forks. Kim screamed, and I giggled. She drives so much like my mom. "Get out, get out." Emily said grabbing her purse and helping Kim out of the car. I got out on my side and shut my door. Emily started running into the hospital, while I helped Kim to the door. "Carlisle!" I heard Emily scream when we finally got inside. Not even a second later there was the doctor that helped me with my arm.

"Emily? Is one of the pack hurt?" He asked worried.

"No, an imprint. She thinks she may have appendicitis or be having a miscarage. I-I didn't know what to do. Sam wasn't home and..." Dr. Carlisle cut her off.

"Is it you?" He asked walking up to Kim. She nodded weakly, tears streaming down her face.

"Well I can assure you it is not a miscarage. I would've smelled the blood as soon as you entered." Kim smiled so wide I thought her face was going to crack. "We do however have to get you into sergury right away." He said taking her arm. "You are 18 right?"

"Yeah," She sighed. Carlisle nodded, and grabbed a clip board, then he started asking Kim questions and scribbled down her answers.

"You're going to be just fine. You know that if I were to hurt an imprint I would be dead like that." HE said snapping his fingers. Kim smiled lightly, and then they disappeared.

"Is she going to be ok?" I asked, sitting down.

"Yes, but I have no idea where Jared is. He should've felt the pain Kim was feeling. HE should've know-" Emiy was trying to say but was cut off.

"KIM!" I'm guessing Jared screamed.

"She's going to be fine. Just appendicitis." I said, trying to soothe him.

His face crumpled. "I should've known. I should've been there for her!" He yelled, slamming his fist down on the table and getting the attention of many people. "I should've felt the pain..." He whispered, sitting down next to me, hanging his head, and wrapping his arms around it.

"Bubba, it's ok." I said, wrapping my arms around him. "It's only a few hours, and then a night here and she's good to go."

A felt something wet hit my leg and I realized he was crying. "Jared, she's fine. I promise."

"How do you know? What if something goes what and a scapel hits her somewhere important and she dies?"

"Believe me, that would be ME and not her knowing my luck." He laughed silently, and finally looked up and his eyes met mine.

"You're an amazing sister." He said, wraping his arms around me. I grinned.

"Kim!"

"Kim?"

"KIM!"

"Sam, Paul and Jake, huh?" I asked, standing up. I walked over to Paul and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I'm scared." I finally admitted.

"I am too." Paul said, wrapping his arms back around me.

"What if something goes wrong?" I heard Emily sob into Sam's chest. He was whispering soothing words to her, but it didnt seem like it was working very well.

"My fault, all my fault. I knew something was wrong... I just didn't ask. I could've been there for her. She would've been better sooner." Jared was saying. Jake was sitting with him and trying desperatly to get him to stop crying.

"Carlisle!" Emily gasped when she saw him walking our way. He looked down, and was frowning. Everyone looked at Jared. Carlisle walked right up to him and he stood up out of the chair. "I'm so sorry."


	18. She's ok

"What- What's wrong? What happened?" I asked, walking up to Carlisle. Jared started shaking, and bolted for the door. I saw him still running, almost as if he couldn't get away fast enough.

"It turns out that she had apendicitis AND was pregnant. In order to remove the apendix we had to abort the baby. There was no other way to do it." He said, and everyone sighed.

"You had me thinking she was dead!" I yelled, although I smiled.

"Yeah, sorry..." He said sheepishly. "She will have to stay here overnight and a day just to make sure that both of the problems combined didn't seriously affect her. She's fine." He said, and Paul stood up and walked over to me.

"I'm going to go tell him she's ok." He said, kissing me and then running out the door .

"Can we see her?" Emily asked, with her hand covering her stomache. Sam stepped up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She tensed and so did Sam.

"What was that?" He asked, removing his arms and glancing at them. I knew immediatly what had happened... He had felt the baby kick. He turned her around to face him, and his eyes were searching hers as if he didn't already know.

"I was going to tell you today, but Kim... and then, I didn't want you to find out like this, I wanted to tell you, I-" Sam cut her off by wrapping his arms back around her waist, and pulling her as close to him as he could without crushing her. He kissed her roughly, and kept going for a while.

"Ok, awkward..." Jake said, and the door re-opened.

"She's okay?" Jared asked, almost as though he were broken. Carlisle nodded. "Can I see her?" He asked, taking another step closer.

"Of course, follow me." Carlisle motioned with his hand for his to follow and then told him how long Kim was staying here.

"Well, that was fun." I said, and quickly looked away while Sam was still devowering Emily's mouth, running his hands all over to stomache. "Still awkward." I agreed with Jake.

He laughed, and Paul came back inside. "I love you," He whispered in my ear. "Wow... what are they doing?" Paul asked, finally looking around and at Sam and Emily.

"She's pregnant and I guess they're really happy about it." I smiled, and Paul chuckled.

"Sam?" Paul asked, and Sam growled at him. Emily moaned against his lips, but pulled away. Sam still help her in his arms, tightly. "We should probably go." Paul smirked.

Sam and Emily quickly agreed. "Yes, Jake?" Sam called. He stepped up. "Get Brady on patrol with you. Let Quil and Collin off." He instructed.

"Okay, Sam." Jake said, and then left.

"Jared?" I asked tentavely as Sam and Emily slipped out the door.

He looked up from his shoes. "Um, I"m gonna stay with Kim tonight, and then bring her home tomorrow. Stay with Paul, but be in bed by 10. You still have school to go to." He said, trying to act like we weren't in the hospital and he didn't almost just lose his imprint, and did lose his first kid.

"I'm so sorry, man." Paul said, and Jared nodded. "Let's go." He said, taking my hand and leading me out to his truck. Emily's was gone, and I'm pretty sure Jake was running around as a wolf right now. Nothing unordinary about that.

The drive to my house was quiet. "You know, I think that if we ever get the chance to go shopping I could leave some of the clothes over at your house so I don't have to keep coming here and packing a bag.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." He said, pulling into the driveway. "It'll make me think you feel like my house is like yours too." He smiled at the thought, and got out of the car. I got out too, and ran around the front of the truck and grabbed his hand.

"Wherever you are is like my home." I said, sounding majorly corny, but he just smiled.

"Alright, I'll be babysitting the food in your kitchen. You go get the stuff you need." Paul said, kissing me slowly, and then darting into the kitchen.

I giggled, and started for the stairs. I packed up everything I might need down to the very last thing. Paul was downstairs heating up a Casidilla (and I don't think I spelled that right). I walked over to him, dropped my bag, and spund him around.

He looked down at me and smiled. "Kiss me." I demanded, and we picked up doing exactly what Sam and Emily had acted at the hospital. His arms encircled my waist, and he lifted me up to sit on the counter. I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to pull him closer to me. He moaned when my tongue shot out and licked along his lips.

I decided to tease him, so when he opened his mouth so my tongue could enter, I pulled back and smiled. He grinned at me, and cupped the back of my neck. The microwave went off, but we didn't move. "I love you," I whispered, kissing his lips as softly as I could.

"I love you more."m He smiled, wrapping his arms around me and resting them on my sides. He kissed me again, a little rougher, but not a full intense make-out session. I wrapped my arms back around his neck and kept him pressed up against me. I tried to get as close to him as I could. He ran his hands down my sides, but not hard enough to tickle or hurt me. He completly wrapped his arms around me, as tight as they could go without crushing me.

He pulled back suddenly, almost as if he didn't want to. "I- I'm sorry," He whispered, and half way turned from me. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

"Don't apologize." I said, looking down at my hands in my lap. "I love you, and I don't want you to apologize for feeling... that way about me." I said, shrugging.

The truth is that we both wanted each other. We wanted to be completly connected in every way. We loved each other and there was no way that love would decrease. We would love each other even after the most horible things that you can think of would try to pull us apart.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Paul pulling me off the counter, and grabbing my bag. "We should go." He said, wraping one arm around my shoulders while the other had my bag and his food in it. "I love you," He said again. I smiled.

"I love you more."

He grinned. "Highly unlikly." He checked his watch. There's still two more hours until some of the clothe shops close. Do you want to try and get something a little warmer than a t shirt and shorts?" He asked, appraising my legs.

"No, I"m too tired and stressed. I just want to sleep." I said, messing with my hair. He looked away quickly, and climbed into the truck.

"Alright," He managed to say when I got in and shut the door. "My mom might be home tonight so you should get to meet her." He said starting the car and pulling out of my driveway.

"Really?" I asked nervous, "What if she doesn't like me?" I asked, gnawing on my lip.

"She'll love you." He said, wraping his arm around me and drawing me to his side. "I don't know anyone that won't."

"Does she know about you guys?" I asked, and he frowned.

"Yeah, she's not ok with it but she doesn't ahve a problem. I don't tell her the details, just the need-to-know basics." He said, shrugging.

"What does she know?" I asked, looking up at him and kissing the line of his jaw bone.

"I, uh... I mentioned. Stop that," He whispered, and I ducked my head, and apologized quietly. "She knows about patrols, vampires, and the fact we phase. Not imprinting, or anything else. To her you're just my girlfriend." He said, turning onto a street I don't remember.

"Where are we going?" I asked, shrugging his arm off my shoulders and hugging it tightly.

"The long way," He said pulling up at the beach.

"Yeah?" I asked, when he shut the truck off.

"Yup, get out." He ordered and I did. "Come here," He told me. I did, and he wrapped his arms around me. "Is it alright if tonight I'm in charge?" he asked, trailing his hand down my back, and then up my arm.

"Y- yes." I squeaked.

He grinned. "Good," His face started to get closer to mine. Our noses brushed, but instead of kissing me, he rested his forehead against mine. "Remember you said that." He whispered seductivly. I couldn't help the tiny moan that escaped my throat. "It's nothing like that." He said shaking his head, and backing away. I sighed at the loss of contact.

"But..." He shushed me. "Did you just-" He pressed his finger to my lips.

"Remember what you said." He reminded me.

"Okay..." This was going to be an interesting night.

"Sit," He commanded, guestering to a blanket and candles. How had I not noticed this before?

"This is beautiful," I sighed, walking over and sitting down. "Did you do this?" I asked, resting all my weight on my arms.

"No, a bunch a lepracauns gave me one wish and this is what I decided." He grinned, sitting down next to me.

"No need for the sarcasm." I blushed, looking down. He saw down next to me and lifted my face up. "I love you," I said again for about the millionth time that night.

"You know I love you more. You're so beautiful when you blush." He whispered, tracing my face with his finger. I closed my eyes, and leaned closer to his warmth. "Sit up straight." He said, and when I didn't he stopped touching me. I rolled my eyes and did what he said. "Now, kiss me." He said, closing his eyes.

"Gladly," I whispered, wrapping my arms around him and bringing him closer to me. Out lips met, and he moaned. I moaned from the viabrations he sent through me. "I love you so much," I whispered when he pulled away for a breather. My finger threaded through his hair, and his arms wrapped around my waist. I raised up on my knees so I could gain some control over this situation.

"Get back down," He gasped, taking control not a second later. "I swear, you're going to be the death of me." He groaned when I ran my hands down his chest.

I lowered myself so I was laying down, but what I wasn't expecting was him to roll on top of me. He groaned, "I love you," He whispered. He kissed my chin, and then my neck, and then lowered himself to my belly. He lifted my shirt up slightly, and ran his tongue all around. I moaned, and he dipped his tongue into my belly button. "I can't wait to put a baby in there," He whispered, kissing my lower stomach over and over again. "Can't wait. Just like Sam and Emily." He whispered, running his nose is soft circles all around.

I sat up. "We should stop," I gasped, and he kissed me lightly.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know being in charge would do that to me." He said, backing up.

"Wait," I whined. "I do want to... it's just scary to think about." I admitted, still not moving.

"Get up," He whispered, taking my arm and pulling me to my feet. He grinned at me again, and we started walking to his truck.

"Is that what you brought me out here for?" I asked, breathless.

"No, but judging by your smell you need a shower." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "Let's go." I said, hoping into the truck bed.

"I'm still in charge." He mumbled, getting in and starting the car.


	19. First Period

"Tomorrow after school we're going straight to Port Angelas." Paul said, pulling into the driveway. I nodded. "Unless you wanna see Kim first?" He suggested. I just nodded again. "You're so tried." He sighed, and shut the car off. I sat up, so I wasn't leaning against the door when Paul opened it.

He held his arms out to me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He gently lifted me out of the cab and carried me inside. "I don't have any stuff," I whispered, closing my eyes and wrapping my arms righter.

"Last time you were here you left your stuff and I washed them so you have those." He said, and I nodded.

"Ok," I said, burying my face in his shoulder. He opened the front door somehow.

"Paul?" I heard his little sister ask.

"It's me, go back to sleep." Paul said, and I heard little footsteps, a door opening and then closing. "Just go to sleep, Lola. I'll take care of everything." Paul said, shifting me so I wasn't sitting straight up.

"I need to take a shower." I complained.

"You can do it in the morning." He said, sitting me down on his bed.

"Ok," I whispered, curling up in a ball in the middle of his bed.

"Good night. I love you." I heard him say before he left his room and heading towards the bathroom. I heard the shower start, and then I was out cold._

"Lola, baby you need to wake up if you're going to take a shower." I heard someone say and then they started gently shaking me. I ignored them, and turned over trying to hide my face from him. "Come on," He said shaking me again. "You can go back too sleep in the car." He said trying to reason with me.

"No, go away." I said, moving so my hair was out of my face.

He chuckled and then wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me into his lap and, thinking I had won, I went to him willingly. What I wasn't expecting was for him to move, dragging me off the bed, and walking into the bathroom.

"Paul, stop!" I giggled. "Seriously! I'm tired!" I complained.

"You didn't get up when I told you." He sang, turning on the shower and dumping me in it with all my clothes still on.

"Ugh! I can't believe you just did that!" I screamed, but was probab ly laughing too hard for him to understand.

"Hurry up, you only have an hour." He said and then left.

"Paul! Where are my clothes?" I heard his little brother scream from his room. A few minutes later I heard "Thank you, Paul."

I took the opportunity to run into his room, and try to dig through his drawers to find my clothes. "What are you doing?" I heard Paul ask, and I spun around to see him.

"I'm looking for my clothes." I said quickly. He walked forward, and went to the drawer I was going to look in next. He opened it quickly, never taking his eyes from mine. "Thanks," I sighed, walking closer and grabbing the first shirt I saw along with the pants in there.

"No problem," He said, and walked over to his closet.

I walked back into the bathroom, changed, and grabbed the clothes I wore last night. "What do you want me to do with-" I trailed off when I saw that he was shirtless. "Um..."

He chuckled, walked over to me and took the clothes in my hands. "I'll wash them." He said smiling and walked out of the room. When he was gone I let out a breath I hadn't known I had been holding.

"What am I supposed to do about brushing my teeth?" I called, and he walked back in a minute later.

"Eat some gum." He said simply, while smiling.

"Um... No." I giggled.

"I'm just kidding. We have extras." He said, walking into the bathroom, and coming back in with a toothbrush that hadn't been opened yet and my own little tube of toothpaste. "He ya go." He said, dropping them in my hand.

"And my hair?" I asked, examining the package and then ripping it open.

"Just leave it like that. It looks great." He said, standing really close to me. I looked up at his eyes, and shook my head. He chuckled.

I walked into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth quickly, and ran my hair through my fingers while I walked back into his bedroom. I cleared my throat and he smiled at me. "Alright," He said walking over to the drawer that had my clothes in it and pulled out a hair brush. "Here." He said, passing it to me.

"Thank you." I said, sitting down on his bed and carefully taking care of my hair. He sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He laid his head on my shoulder, and sighed. "What?" I asked, switching sides.

"I don't want you to leave me today." He pouted. I turned around to see him. "I love you," He wispered, lifting his head to I could see his eyes.

"I love you too." I said, kissing him lightly. His hand went behind my head, holding me to him.

Someone knocked on his door, and he pulled away, kissed me again, and then walked over to see who it was. "Mom," He said.

"You two better go now or you'll be late, and if you don't mind could you drop off your little brother and sister.

"Sure," He said turning around and grabbing my hand. He pulled me off the bed, and out of the room.

"Thank you." His mom said from behind us. Paul nodded, but never looked back.

"Hey, Josh! Stacy! Come on!" He yelled, heading towards the front door.

"I can't tie my shoes!" Stacy yelled, when Josh walked out of his room.

"I'll be in the truck." He said, walking passed us.

"I'll go help her." I said, walking to her room.

"I'll start the car," He said. I nodded.

"Hey, Stac." I said, kneeling down beside her.

"Can you help me?" She asked, swinging her foot from side to side.

"Yes, sweetie," I said, then grabbed her leg and brought it closer to me. "How old are you?" I asked when I finished one shoe,

"I'm 5. This is my second year of school." She said, and stood up when she finished. She walked over to her bed and picked up her backpack. "I have this girl named Claire in my class. She's really nice." She smiled up at me.

"I think I met her before." I said, opening the door for her.

"Thank you," She said, and ran as best as she could to get into Paul's truck. Josh stuck his hand out asshe grabbed it. She pulled herself into the truck, and closed the door. When I got in, Paul rolled up all the windows, started the truck, and took off.

"So do you always drive them to school?" I asked when he got back in his truck after dropping Stacy off.

"Yeah, most of the time. Today's mom's only off day of the month and I didn't want her to spend her morning worrying about them." He said, turning into the school parking lot. "Wait," I stopped and looked over at him. He reached into the back seat and grabbed one of his jackets with his last name on the back.

"Thanks," I said, putting it on when he handed it to me.

"Don't lose it. It's the only memory I have of school before I phased." He said, turning off the truck.

"What?" I asked, crossing my legs.

"Well Sam thinks that we can't be in sports because of our extra wolf strength." He said, getting out.

"Oh," I got out too, and walked over to his side of the truck. "How long until the bell rings?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"About 30 minutes." He said grinning. I smiled.

"Ok," I whispered, stepping into his arms, as they wound around me. He turned me around so I was pinned against his truck.

"We still have to get your schedule." He said running his nose along my jaw line.

"I know." I whispered, and then crushed my lips to his. He moaned, and tightened his arms around me. "I love you," I whispered, when he let me breathe.

"You know I love you more." He said, and kissed me again.

We kept going until someone came up behind us. "Paul?" I heard someone ask. I didn't even have time to know who it was before he replied meanly.

"What, Collin?" He snapped, upset that he had unterupted us.

"Jared's coming." He said and then walked off with Seth and Brady.

"Is Abbey already in her class?" I asked quicky.

Seth turned around and nodded. "Yeah, she actually jumped at the chance to play with Claire." He said, smiling.

"Good," I said, pulling Paul back down to where I wanted him.

"Danny!" I yelled, running up to her.

"What?" She asked, turning around, and out of Collin's arms.

"Just wanted ot say hi." I said, quietly. She giggled.

"Hi," She said giggling and trying to fix her messed up hair. Paul grinned at Collin, and he grinned in return.

"You're a Sophomore right?" I asked, and she nodded. "Cool, I was a Sophomore last year." I smiled. "It's pretty cool... well as cool as being in High School gets."

"Pauly!" I heard a high voice say. Paul's arm tensed around me. "Hey, baby." This girl said, taking his hand. Paul just stared at her. "What is _she_ doing wearing _my_ jacket?" She asked, glaring at me.

"Suzzi, this is my girlfriend, Lola." He said, turning around but not looking in her eyes.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I said smiling, trying to take away some of the awkwardness.

She didn't say anything.

"Come on, Danny. Let's get to class." He said, pulling her wit him.

"Look, Paul is mine." She said, smiling at me.

"That's funny, cuz I think _I_ was the one that he said he loved. And the one that stayed at his house, AND the one that he was making out this morning." I replied, the smile never leaving my face.

"Well has he slept with you yet?" She asked, sneering.

"No, because unlike you he actually _respects_ me." I said, and Paul quickly pulled me away from her.

"Don't mess with her." Paul warned in my ear.

"Why?" I asked.

"She's the principal's daughter." He said quietly.

"Hey, Lola. I heard you got in an argument this morning." Jared said walking up to us.

"Yeah... How do you already know?" I asked, confused. It only just happened.

"Um... Principal's daughter... Spoiled... lots of fake friends... Super wolf hearing... Keep up." A girl from behind him said. I gasped.

"KIM! You're ok!" I screamed, throwing my arms around her. "Can I see your scar?" I asked, already pulling her shirt up. She giggled, but pointed to it.

"Isn't it pretty?" She asked, pretending to cradle it like she would a baby. Oh, wait.

"Are you ok?" I asked, and she knew what I meant.

"Yeah, I mean... I'm too young right now anyways... So I guess it's kinda good for the moment." She lied.

"Kim..."

"Let's go get your schedule." Paul said, leading me away from her. I casted her an apologetic glance and she forced I smile. She looked at Jared and answered his question I hadn't heard.

"I wonder if we'll have any classes together." I said, holding his hand.

"Maybe... but like I said you're only a Junior and I'm a Senior." He reminded me. I sighed.

"Why couldn't I have been Jared's twin? I would've met you sooner, I would've known about the wolves, and I definatly would've been in your grade." I pouted. He stopped, and pulled me around so I was facing him. He kissed my lower lip that was jutting out.

"Don't be so upset. At least be glad this is my last year of school." He grinned at me.

"Yeah..." I said, pursing my lips. "I still don't have my schedule." I pointed out and he smiled.

"Come on." We didn't talk the rest of the way to the front office. I didn't even notice the small office sign and would've walked right passed it if Paul hadn't stopped me and pulled me in there.

"Who are you two?" The front lady asked in a very bored tone.

"Scott, Lola and Walker, Paul." He said, purposly putting my name first.

"No PDA." She said, shuffling through some papters. "Grades?"

"I'm a Senior and she's a Junior." He said, letting go of my hand.

"Here ya go." She said handing Paul his and practically throwing mine at me.

"Thanks," I said anyways turning it so it was right side up.

"Come on," He said, wraping his arm around my waist and pulling me through the door.

I looked down at my schedule.

1st- English 3

2nd- Spanish 3

LUNCH

3rd- Art

4th- Algebra 2

5th- Biology

6th- American History

Paul glanced at my schedule and grinned. "We have Spanish, lunch, art and history together." He said, stopping me again. He started leaning down, and was a few inches from my lips when the bell rang. He groaned and pulled away. "Let's get youto your class." HE said, taking my hand again and leading me in the oppisite direction we were going.

"Whose the teacher?" I asked, pulling my folded up schedule out of my pocket.

"You'll love him." Paul promised, and stopped me outside a door painted red. "They color coded all the doors." He explained. "English and all the writing classes have red doors, science and math have purple and blue, and every elective is just white."

I nodded my head, still afraid to walk in there. "Do I have to go in there?" I asked, pouting.

"Yes, Jared would kill me if you were late to your first day of school." He whispered, kissed me quickly, and then walked away. I sighed, and turned. The door said in big, bright letters: _Mr. Heys_. That didn't sound very Quileutte like, but still...

I entered the classroom quickly, and sat down right in the middle of class. On the desk was a taped notecard that said: Name:_. I just sat there and didn't know what to do. Luckliy for me Jake, Quil and Embry walked in and saw me there with my head down.

"Hey, Lola!" Quil yelled, walking up to me and sitting in the desk next to me. Embry sat on my other side and Jake sat behind me.

"How do you like your first day of school so fat?" Embry asked, grinning. I bet they heard about Suzzi.

"Fine," I said quickly.

"Poor girl, I heard her parents kicked her out because they didn't want her." I heard somebody say when they walked by me. My head snapped up, and I spun around quickly. Suzzi. I snorted and turned back around. "What's the matter Loli, you know it's true and can't say anything to defend yourself?" I didn't turn around or say anything. I guess she thought she won, becuause I heard her laugh along with her friends. "And we all know Paul's only with her for the..." She trailed off, but everyone knew what she was talking about." I sighed, and reasted my head in my hands.

I had heard it all before, except it wasn't Pau's name... it was someone elses, and they were but still. I never actually did it. He just told everybody I did. That's the real reason I came here. Only Jared knows. I haven't even told Paul... I knew it sounds horrible but I just don't like to talk about it and I can't even remember what happened in the past when I'm with him. I made a mental note to tell him tonight , no matter what happens.

"I wonder if she's as good as me..." Suzzi went on. "Paul always said I was the best." She said, trying to sound casual. I looked over to my side to see Quil shaking slightly. His fist was clenched and he was trying to calm down. I looked at my other side to see Embry doing the same thing. I was too scared to turn around and see what Jake, the true Alpha was doing because one of the imprints were being hurt.

"Calm down," I said under my breath, but I knew they would head me.

"He had been with so many other girls before, but he said they paled in comparrison to what I could do." I heard them all laugh.

The bell finally rang and I turned around and saw only one other person in the class room. I didn't know who she was, but I wasn't going to let her sit alone. "Hey," I called and she turned around slowly.

"Me?" She asked, and I nodded.

"Come sit over here." I said, pointing to the desk in front of me. She deliberated for a while, but the smile never left my face.

Finally she stood up, grabbed her stuff, and walked slowly over to us. She looked at Embry and Quil and quickly looked down.

Finally, an older looking man walked into the classroom, and smiled. "Hello, class. My name is ." He said, and looked over the 7 people in here. I could tell he was mentally counting the seats in the front. "Ok, I'm going to move you around a little bit." He said, sighing.

"Great," One of the girls sitting next to Suzzi say.

"Ok, I don't recognize one of you." He said, looking at me. I smiled, intimidated.

He seemed to understand that I was shy, and nodded. "It says on my roll sheet that your name is Lola." I nodded.

"Yup," I managed to say, even though it was very quietly.

"Ok, so... 5 girls and 3 guys." He said, tyring to decide how to put us. "I could do boy girl boy girl." He aid, Suzzi and her friends smiled. I really didn't care. He clapped his hands together suddenly. "Girls, move the first 8 desks up here and guys, push the rest back against the wall." He said, and me and the other girl stood up. Suzzi groaned.

"Do I have to?" She whined.

"Yes, you do." Mr. Heys said, helping the guys push the chairs back. "Alright, ladies... make two groups of four." We did as we said, and I did the math in my head and realized that there was no way me, the guys, and the mystery girl were going to be in the same group. I didn't want her to be stuck with those girls, so I decided to talk to her more.

"What's your name?" I asked.

She hesitated, but eventaulyl answered me. "Macy," She said quickly.

"That's a pretty name, I said, pushing the last chair of the first group into the square. Suzzi and her friends already finished their square, and were sitting down where they wanted to be. "How long have you lived here?" I asked, sitting in the desk I had just moved.

"Two years," She replied, sitting across from me.

"Cool, I just moved here about a week ago." I said, smiling. "I'm going ot get my lisence tomorrow."

"Cool, I got mine yesterday." She said, smiling at me.

"You're shy aren't you?" I asked, smiling. She nodded. "I am too." I said, then thought back on my actions from since this class started and hoped she didn't think I had lied to her.

"Alright, girls. I assume you're sitting where you want to me. Guys, pick your seat." Mr. H said, and all three of the guys dove towareds the seat next to me. I giggled.

Finally Embry found some common sense and while Quil and Jake were still fighting he sat down next to Macy. She looked up at him, then quickly looked down. Embry looked down at her, right when she turned away. I jumped when Quil landed in the seat next to me while Jake got up off the ground and went to sit next to Suzzi. "Sorry," I whispered, smiling.

"Alright, now that that's over." Mr. H said smiling. Embry and Quil laughed. I couldn't tell if Jake did, because Suzzi took every oportunity to get as far away from me as she could.

"So, Jake? You seem to know the new girl pretty well," The clone who hadn't talked yet said. "Is it true that her parents were so embarrassed that she got raped and knocked up that she got an abortion and went into depression and tried to kill herself so she came here?" She asked, wraping her hand around his arm.

"Um, no." He said rudely. I giggled.

"Real original." I muttered, and Embry and Quil cuckled.

"Is it?" Macy asked.

"No," I aid, still giggling. "Do I look depressed to you?"

She shook her head and smiled. I never realized how long her hair was until it shook behind her. She looked a lot like a friend that I had back where I used to live. The one that started that rumor...

I had always been jealous of her long, brown-golden hair. "You have really pretty hair." I said, and she blushed. Embry looked down at her hair, and Quil smiled.

"Embry?" Quil said a few minutes later. Oh gosh. I squealed, despite myself.

"um..." Embry said, trying to speak. Macy giggled.

"Ok, first thing you need to know: I am not a total like 'Do your work, or you'll fail' kind of teacher. I like to have fun, and not try to shove the work down your guys' throats because I remember when I was a student and I wanted to leave the class when all the teacher would talk about work. Like work this and work that." He said, trying to mimick a girls' voice. Failing miserably. We all laughed at that.

Embry had finally stopped staring at Macy, but would always look right back over at her after only a few seconds. Quil would chuckle everytime he did it, I would smile, and she would blush.

This was going to be an awesome day.


	20. Complicated

"Hey, so did you like him?" Paul asked from behind me.

"Yeah, he was great." I smiled. He smiled back, and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"So, what did you learn?" He asked, stopping me and turning me around to see him.

"That now everyone thinks that my parents were so embarrassed that I got raped and knocked up that I got an abortion and went into depression and tried to kill myself so I came here." I said in one big breath.

"Wow, it's not true is it?" He asked, pulling me out of the way of everybody.

"No," I snapped, and pulled away from him. "How could you even think that?" I yelled, and a few people stopped to look at up.

"Baby, I was just asking." He said, pleading with me. He took a few steps forward but with every step he took towards me I backed up one. "Come on, it was just a question." He said, cupping my face when I backed myself up into a wall.

"I know, it's just... Some girls decided to tell everyone that I slept with my boyfriend down there, and I was just shocked and scared because I thought that you'd be like them." I said, looking down.

His arms went around me, and held me close to him. "I'm so sorry," He whispered into my hair.

"It's fine." I said, and jumped when the bell rang.

"Come on," He said, pulling me down the hall to the class I was already late for. "Sorry we're late Mr. Weston, I had to show the new girl to her class." Paul said, sitting down and pulling me down next to him.

"And what is your name?" He asked, with his eyebrows raised.

"Lola," I squeaked out.

He almost smirked.

Jerk.

"Well, here are both of your books." He said, tossing them to us. Paul caught his and then mine. Ahh, the power of werewolfy-ness.

"Thank you," I smiled, taking my book, and placing it in front of me.

"You're welcome," He said, and started teaching.

"Do you even know what he's saying?" Macy asked me, and I shook my head.

"No clue," I whispered back.

I thanked the great gods when the bell rang. Everyone ran out of the class, trying to make it out before he assigned homework.

Thankfully, I made it out. I stopped, and waiting for Macy and Paul.

"Macy!" I half yelled. I grabbed her arm, and spun her around to see me. "Who are you going to lunch with today?" I asked, smiling at her.

"Um, no one." She said, looking down.

"Looks like you're stuck with me," I grinned, linking my arm through hers and Paul's.

He grinned down at me, and I smiled back.

"So are you two like together?" She asked, smiling slightly.

"Yeah," Paul practically squealed.

"Yes, for almost a week." I said, moving my arm to wrap around him. He quickly wrapped his arm around me.

Dude... I never thought a lunch hour could go by so fast...

It felt like mere seconds or minutes but it was actually almost an hour.

Macy and Embry talked some more, which was good. Paul and I were pretty much making out the whole time, trying to ignore everyone staring at us.

"Hey, Lola." Someone said from behind me, while I was on my way to Art with Paul, Jared, and Kim. I turned around, expecting it to be another guy trying to ask me out, but it was the principal.

"Yeah?" I asked, stopping and walking up to him.

"I see from your grades from previous school that you are very smart indeed." He said appreciatively.

"Yeah..."

"Well, considering your GPA and everything we've heard from your past schools, we are willing to allow you to skip your Junior Year and go straight into your Senior year." He said, smiling.

"Um, can I give you an answer tomorrow?" I asked, afraid of leaving Macy behind by herself, but wanting desperatly to graduate with Paul.

"Just know, that all Seniors are required to take Quileute HIstory and Speaking Class, so if you can't speak it, I wouldn't advise you to make that desicion." He said, nodded, and then walked off.

I walked into the class, and found Jared trying to suck Kim's face off. Paul looked around the room, probably feeling kind of awkward. I looked down, bothered by what I just heard.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked, pulling me down to sit in his lap.

"Well the principal said that I could skip my junior year and graduate this year, but I don't know what to do." I sighed, cuddling into his chest.

"Mr. Northard!" Someone yelled, and a middle aged man that looked like he needed to retire already walked into the class room.

"That's the teacher," HE sighed, pushing my butt into another chair, but keeping his arms around me. "You can really graduate early?" He asked, excited.

"Yeah, because all my other school's I sucked up to the principal so badly that it didn't matter what I did, because they loved me." I said, kissing his chest through his shirt.

"So why didn't you?" He asked, "Here!" He shouted when the teacher called his name for attendance.

"Well, if I did then Here! Macy would be all by herself." I said, sighing.

"She has Embry.

"But I meant like a GIRL friend." I whined, and he chuckled.

"So don't go if it makes you unhappy," He said, kissing my head.

"But it will... I want to graduate with you, but... I don't know if I'm ready to be done yet. I mean... I've gone to school as long as I can remember." I sighed, laying my head down on the table, and wrapping my arms around myself.

This is so complicated.


	21. Art

"Just switch to Paul's year, we'll still hang out." Macy said smiling.

"I dunno... I mean, Embry, Jake and Quil and great." I mumbled, trying to to put any emphasis on Embry's name.

"Is Embry single?" She asked, still drawing.

I looked at Paul and he nodded. "Yes," I answered. She didn't answer, but I knew she was smiling like mad.

"So, Lola." Paul said, drawling out my name.

"Yeah?"

"I really want to kiss you right now." He said, inching closer to me.

"Well, I'm not really up for that right now." I faked. He grinned, pulled me into his arms, and kissed me hard.

I gasped at the sudden movement, but wrapped my arms awkwardly back around him.

"A-hem!" The teacher snapped. I all but pushed him off his stool, trying to get away from him before anybody realized what just happened.

"They already saw, it's fine." Paul said in my ear, pulling me back to sit against his chest.

"It's embarrassing!" I whispered yelled, and he chuckled.

"So, I was thinking after this year, I could get a job... like an actual decent job... and have you move in with me." He mumbled, nuzzling my neck.

"But Abbey..."

"She practically lives over at Sue's house since Seth... you know." He trailed off.

"I dunno..." I mumbled, not sure if I was actually ready to move out with a guy... that I wasn't related to.

"And Jared is having Kim move in with him. Unless you want to be around that..."

I made a face, and Paul laughed. He kissed me from behind, with me pinned against his chest. His arms around me, making sure I couldn't move.

"Mr. Walker. Remove your face from hers. Now." He said, making me jump.

"Sorry, sir. But you gotta admit... she's pretty beautiful." Paul said, appraising my beauty. I ducked me head, and swatted his hand.

"Stop embarrassing me." I mumbled, low enough for only Paul and Jared to hear.

"Well, you are." He said back.

"That's besides the point. If you can't control yourself, I'll have to move you." He threatened, but didn't get anything else out before the bell rang.

I had a feeling I was going to be enjoying that class...


	22. Onto Last Hour

"What class do you have next?" Paul asked, nuzzling my neck again.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I demanded, pushing his head away again.

"It's a wolf thing." He growled, nuzzling it again.

"Well, I'm walking to Algebra now." I said, trying to push him off. "Paul," I whined, he smirked, and started kissing my neck. "No, stop." I whispered, trying to get away. There was no freaking way he was going to make out with me right here.

"Break it up," Jared said, coming up and hitting Paul on the back of the head. He sighed, but moved his head.

"Thank you." I sighed, feeling my neck.

"You can't even see it." Paul reassured.

"Jerk." I muttered, because I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"So, Algebra is this way." Paul said, placing his hand on my back and steering me to a colored door frame. "Go on in, Mrs. Navako is pregnant, but she doesn't have any freaking mood swings.

"Oh, good." I sighed, walking in.

I took the seat the teacher assigned me, right next to Macy and Embry. The desks were in little groups shaped like triangles, so there was a big hole in the middle.

"Hey, guys." I said, sitting down.

"Hey," Embry said, never looking away from Macy.

"Hey girlie! So have you made up your mind yet?" She asked, placing her head on her interlocking fingers.

"No, I want to go, but Paul said I could move in with him at the end of this year. I don't want to move in and just sit around all day."

Embry chuckled. "Doubt that's what Paul'll do all day."

"What was that?" I scapped-screamed.

"Nothing." He said, cowering back into his chair.

"Don't yell at him." Macy said, protective, yet still scared she was being too mean.

"I won't. He just said something bad about my BF. I love him. I wasn't just gonna sit there and take it." I explained. She nodded and looked back over at Embry.

_**TIME GAP!**_

"That class was so boring!" Embry groaned, following us out.

"Yeah, I just want to do some actual work. Not just sit there." I mumbled, shaking my head.

"That's weird." Suzzi sneered, walking passed me.

"Someone should hit her." Macy said, shocking both me and Embry. "Well..." She said, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah, I'd do it... if I wouldn't get in trouble." I said, laughing when her clones sped up when they heard me.

"Hey, baby." Suzzi said, walking up to Paul and messing with the collar of his shirt.

"Hey," He said, nudging her out of the way and coming to me.

"Hey baby," I grinned, doing exactly what she did. Only _I_ got a response out of him.

"Have you thought about what I said?" He asked, running his nose along my jaw line.

"Yeah, and I think I'm going to do it." HE pulled back and grinned at me really widely. "Now we can graduate together." I grinned, he paused for a second, looked confused, but then smiled again.

"Have you thought about the _other_ thing I asked you?" He asked, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards my next class which was Biology with Mr. Nav.

"Oh!" I gasped, jumping a little bit.

He chuckled.

"Yeah, I just don't know.. cuz I don't want to graduate, but just sit around your house." I said quietly, knowing he'd hear me.

"Well, think about it this hour, and tell me what you though in next hour. Then we get to go home." He said grinning.

"Ok, ok. Don't rush me or anything." I grinned, pulling him by his arm, down lower to me. I grinned before kissing him. He wrapped his arm around me, keeping me pressed to him.

"Come on, guys. Can you go like 5 seconds without jumping each other?" Jared asked, walking by with Kim.

"I love you," I whispered, playing with his shirt.

"I love you more." He said, kissing my forehead.

"Yes." I sighed.

He drew back. "What?" He asked, thinking I had let him convince me he loved me more than I did him.

"Yes, I"ll move in with you." I grinned. His eyes got really wide, and then he jumped and pulled me into a hug.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me." He murmured into my hair.

"I gotta go," I giggled, pushing him away.

"I'll see you later." He said, walking off.

"So I saw you _totally_ making out with Paul." The girl I sat next to said.

"Yeah," I replied, not knowing her... or wanting to.

"Well, he seems to generally care about you." She said, smiling.

I was starting to like this girl.

"And what makes you say that?" I asked, turning around to see her completly.

"Just... the way he watched you when you're not with him." She said, still smiling. "It's cute."

"Well... thank you."

"Yeah, and I just figured he liked you because after he slept with me he never talked to me again." She said, and stopped smiling. My heart stopped.

"Malorie?" I asked, and she nodded.

"He was my first." She sighed.

"Well, you were his too... if that makes you feel any better." I said, trying not to jump up out of my chair and beat the ever living sh-

"Lola, come sit by me!" Quil pouted.

"I'm over here." I giggled, trying not to think about Malorie.

"Come on." He whined, guestering to an empty seat next to him.

"Oh, alright." I sighed, smiling. I got up and quickly sat next to him. "What's been going on?" I asked, and he grinned.

"Paul told me something." He said, smiling deviously.

"And what was that?" I asked, scared he was going to tease me about moving in with Paul.

"He said that... you were going to skip a grade to graduate." He pouted. I sighed, and patted his head.

"You'll survive." I said, and then the teacher walked in.

"Good after noon Mr. Navako." One of the students said.

"How's your wife?" Another one asked.

He grinned, and started talking about everything that happened to them... and I mean everything.

It took the whole class hour, so I didn't learn anything, but that Quil was kinda upset that he didn't get to graduate with me... Weird.

Oh, well. Off to last hour with _PPPaauuulllll!_


	23. History

"So, are you ready to History?" Paul asked, coming up behind me and grabbing my hips.

"Yeah, I guess. Just that much closer to tomorrow!" I grinned, remembering that I had to push back getting my lisence for Kim's hospital visit, and plus Paul wanted to make sure I had at least one full day of school before I ran off and got my lisence. And my party is this Saturday... which is the day after tomorrow.

"Yeah, are you excited?" HE asked, grinning against my neck.

"You know it." I giggled.

His hands slid from on my hips to around my lower stomach. "So, whose the teacher for this class?" I asked, just walking in the general directin Paul was leading me in.

"It's Coach Ballard. He's also the Jr. High football coach." Paul said, grinning against me.

"Oh, that's cool. How old?" I asked, walking into the room with him behind me. His arms were gone now, but he was still very close to me.

"Ah, Paul. Thought you'd never return." The teacher said, grinning at the two of us.

He looked fairly young. Late 20's or early 30's at the most.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I had... issues." He said, but I knew he meant he had to patrol this hour usually.

But then I made the new patrol schedule.

Yeah, I'm pretty cool.

"Here, I'll give you the stuff you missed." The teacher said, shuffling through some papers on his desk and then coming over to us. "Alright, class..." He bagan.

"I realize that some of your teachers, even on the second week of school, are treating it like it's still the first day... but I am not. Here are your assignments. You may work in partners. Only one group of three, and it's due tomorrow at the end of class." He said, passing out papers to each person. "Yes, you each have your own copy..." He said, going to sit back down at his desk. "No texting, no cell phones. No talking, quiet down, peopke, Take the rouch houseing outside." He said, not really caring what we did.

I like this guy.


	24. Feeling

"When do I get my lisence?" I asked for the 5th time.

"Tomorrow." Jared said, pulling Kim into his bedroom and shutting the door.

"Kill joy," I muttered before Paul came strolling into the room.

"Hey beautiful," He grinned, pulling me up off my chair and into the arm.

"I missed you," I said, snuggling into his chest.

"I missed you too." He mumbled, nuzzling my neck.

I giggled, but pushed him away. "Is there any way I can get it today?" I asked, jumping up and down.

"No," He chuckled, pulling me back into him.

"But I want it." I whined, and he smiled.

"We could start moving some of your things into my house." He offered, but I shook my head.

"We still have the rest of the year." I pointed out. He frowned.

"So?" He asked, slipping his hands around my lower back, pulling me that much closer to him.

"I want to go swimming." I grinned, and he chuckled.

"In this weather?" He asked, pointing outside where there was a ton of rain falling from the sky. I frowned.

"No," I mumbled, looking down.

"We'll go some other time." He promised, cupping my face and giving me a light kiss. I smiled, not moving my face away from his. I liked being this close to him. He made me feel complete, and safe.

"I love you." I said, kissing him again.

He smiled, and kissed me back.

He grabbed them back of my neck roughly, keeping me secured to his face. "I love you too." He said between kisses.

My arms wound around his neck, just as tightly as he was holding me.

"Ok, ok. Great it up." Jared said, coming back in the living room.

Paul sighed, but let go of me, and I him. "Seriously though, we'll go swimming soon. Even though it's almost winter." He added, wrapping his arms back around me.

"Ok," I sighed, laying my head against his chest. Enjoying his warmth.

He layed his head down on mine, kissing my hair lightly.

"Jeez, would you two just do it already?" Seth asked, coming in with Abbey.

"Shut up Seth." Paul warned, losening his grip on me.

"Whatever, I'll be back later to get her... if that's ok with you." He added and Jared nodded. "My mom is making me go to dinner with her and Charlie." he grumbled, stalking out of the house.

"I'm tired," I sighed, leaning more onto Paul.

"Do you want to stay at my house tonight?" He asked, smiling.

"S-"

"No, she's staying here tonight." Jared said sharply.

I jumped at his sudden outburst. "Why?" I asked, looking around.

"Because, mom and dad sent you to live with me. Not him." He said, walking back into his room.

"Sorry," I sighed, breaking out of his embrace.

"It's fine. My mom probably won't be happy you're always over either." He said, but I could tell he was lying.

"Well, I guess you'd better go then." I said, holding onto his arm.

"Yeah, I should." He agreed, grabbing my waist with one hand.

"Bye," I sighed, but held him tighter.

"Good night baby." He said, pulling my hips closer to his and kissing me on the forehead.

"I love you." I said, kissing my lightly.

"For goodness sake! He can stay here tonight!" Jared yelled from his room.

I smiled, and jumped into his arms. "I knew he was going to crack." Paul said, smiling.

"I had a feeling too." I smiled.


	25. What A Morning

The next day I woke up and Paul was gone. I looked at my pillow and saw a note from him saying he had to do an emergency patrol. I hoped he was okay.

Maybe one of the other guys couldn't do it so he had to take over. I went downstaires to see that Jared wasn't in the kitchen or his bedroom. So I guess he had to leave this morning too. I started to feel a little bit worried. I don't think there's been a vampire sinve I've been here but I wasn't too sure. Everytime I tried to think back all I could remember was my time with Paul.

Oh, Paul. I just couldn't get enough of him. Everytime I thought of him my chest would have some kind of weird comfortable pain. Maybe it was the imprint or something.

I quickly made my breakfast after checking on Abbey. When I got a bowl out of the cubbord I saw a note saaying that abbey was a at a softball game. I sighed. What time was it? I looked over at the clock. Dang! It's already 1! I must've been really tired last night!

MI looked over at my phone and saw I had 14 messages and 6 missed calls. I went to pick it up when Seth called for the 7th time. "Hello?"

"Lola! How fast can yiu get to the hospital?" HE asked, surprisingly calm..

"What? WHY?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Abbey got hit in the head with a softball, but it's nothing serious. They just need someone related to her to sign for her to leave."

"Seth, I don't' have a car. Or my lisence."

"Call Kim."

"Alright. I'll be there in a minute."

"Hey, Kim."

She sighed. "Do you have another hickey?"

I giggled. "No, Ineed somebody to take me to the hospital."

"What? Why? What's wrong?" She asked, and I could hear her running through her house, trying to get out the door andto me before something serious happened.

"It's not me. Abbey got hit this morning and I need to sign for her to leave."

"Alright, I'll be right there."

"Thanks, Kim."

I quickly changed my clother and brushed my teeth. I went back into the kitchen while brushing my hair. Kim honked and I laid the brush down, grabbed my bag, and ran out ot her car.

"Hurry up! Seth called me and he's freaking out cuz you're not there." I giggled.

"Of course he is. He imprinted on her, remember?"

"Yeah, I don't think anyone could forget your reaction." She laughed, and sped down the road to Forks hospital.

When we go thtere, she dropped me off at the front and went to find a parking space. I saw Seth sitting in a little plastic chair, watching Abbey intently.

"Seth?" He looked up, bored and irritated until he saw it was me. He ran up to me, hugged me, and steered me to the place I had to sign.

"Come on Abbey, let's go." Kim was just walking in the doors, so I handed Abbey to Seth, and picked up her softball bag.

"We're ready to go." Seth said, a little eager to get out of there.

"Okay, come on." Kim said, walking back outside."

Well... what a morning.


End file.
